Forever Twilight
by sharniexxox
Summary: The most dreaded happened. He left her. Bella's story of how her life was changed when he left. He returns and discovers her once again at Forks High. He loves her but she is mad and belongs to the most powerful coven in the world. Review!
1. Lonely Day

**Forever Twilight**

CHAPTER 1 – Lonely Day

I woke early Monday morning with the sense of the dull clouds outside pressing in on me. But this did not depress me, if anything it made me much happier. Knowing Edward had no excuse not to come to school today I jumped out of bed looking over to the rocking chair in the corner expectantly. My face fell. Where was Edward?

I looked all around me just in case I had missed him due to jumping out of bed so quickly. He was no where to be seen. Slightly worried but not yet losing faith in my angel I looked out the window in which he had so many a time come through just to see me.

Still, I couldn't find him. My breathing erratic, I basically flew down the stairs into the kitchen – he had to be here, but being the complete klutz I am, I tripped and lay sprawled on the lino on the kitchen floor. I hit my head pretty bad and was slightly dazed for a few moments.

But one thing was so sure, Edward wasn't here. If he had been anywhere near me or anywhere in the house for that matter he would have caught me before I hit the floor. I felt the beginnings of hurt and anger… Where was he? How could he be inconsiderate? This wasn't like him at all!

Maybe he just went home to change or something, we had a pretty big day yesterday, I smiled to myself as I remembered the previous day. He insisted that as an anniversary for the first day we met as Forks High (even though on that first day he wanted so desperately to kill me the moment he first caught whiff of my scent) that we do something special.

He ended up taking me to the meadow in which we had our first date and in which where we first declared ourselves to each other.

It had been even more beautiful than I remembered. The wild flowers were in full bloom and the leafy green forest that I had grown to love and associate with protection blossomed around me, intertwining its vines and leaves with the other plants. It made me think of myself and Edward. I had smiled to myself when I saw it which caused him to ask me what I thought was so amusing 'Oh, nothing – it's just so green.' I had answered and his reply was to making his bell-like musical laugh sound all around me making me practically glow with warmth.

Feeling slightly happier I went upstairs to take a shower. I would just see him at school I thought to myself. I can fend for myself for an hour or two.

I let my thoughts wonder all over the place as I stood under the steaming shower, letting the water cloud my sensed and calm my pulse. When I rinsed my hair from he strawberry scented shampoo, I noticed a pink smear in the water.

Utterly perplexed I watched the pink becoming more dark and thicker. The pink became red and then I realized it was my blood! I had hit my head of the corner of the cabinet when I fell down the stairs and probably split my head open. Immediately I felt my stomach clench and instantly felt dizzy.

That was the last thing I remembered when I passed out.

When I came back to my senses, it took me a while to remember where I was and then a further few moments to realize why I was sleeping in the bloody shower.

Instinctively I raised my hand and felt the back of my head. It wasn't bleeding anymore thank god, but I wondered what time it was. How long was I out? I climbed out of the shower gingerly trying not to slip. I dried myself much more slowly than usual and studied myself in the mirror. I looked a bit dazed and confused, oh well.

I walked carefully to my room not wanting to fall again, my head _really _hurt! I looked across at the alarm clock on my bedside table – 10:01am, oh shit. Well I guess I'll be late today. I was surprised by the fact that Edward hadn't come to check on me. I hadn't turned up for school and he hadn't even tried to contact me. Not even a phone call! But now that I think about it, if he had called I would have been unconscious and unable to hear it. 'He'll probably of just come about during break' I convinced myself.

It was still cloudy but even while inside it was still muggy and hot. I pulled on my tight dark denim jeans and a brown three-quarter sleeved shirt that came off my shoulders. My hair was knotted from the way I had been lying in the shower so I just pulled it up into a high pony. No make-up as usual, but I pulled on my tennis shoes and bounded out the door, filled with a strange new energy caused by the thought of seeing Edward again. I missed him a lot already.

I pulled into the office car park at 10:20am. I walked into the office to see the kindly old receptionist standing there smiling warmly at me.

'Hello dear,' she beamed 'slept in did we? Not a problem and quite understandable. Just sign here and off you go'

'Thank you' I muttered shyly. I was glad she told me what to do; I had no idea, never being late before.

I collected my schedule of the desk and saw I had advanced chemistry. Excited, I set off knowing I would be with Edward (we had purposely picked all the same subjects). I opened the door and swept the room searching for the only face I wanted to see, he wasn't there. I stood frozen in the door way for almost a full minute checking and re-checking the room. Finally the teacher seemed to notice me staring around like and idiot and called me forward so I could present my late slip.

There was an empty desk at the back and in front of that was another single empty seat next to Mike Newton. I started for the empty table but Mike waved me to his seat. I hesitated knowing how much Edward loathed Mike but I was feeling a little depressed and didn't much feel like sitting by myself. So I reluctantly set my books down and took my seat. Zoning out for the remainder of the double period.

When I entered the cafeteria my eyes instantly swept for the source of inhuman beauty. I gasped as I saw their table was completely empty. I began to feel faint and as though he were watching my reaction Mike turned to me,

'Hey where was _Cullen _today anyway?' he said it with as much resentment as possible.

'I dunno,' I answered truthfully. 'Maybe he was sick' I shrugged but not feeling it entirely. I suddenly felt empty.

'Then why isn't the rest of them here? They can't all be sick' he said slyly

I realized I should change the subject before I got them into trouble. 'Hmm, I dunno they must have gone camping earlier' I lied convincingly. I batted my eyelashes as I spoke.

'Oh ok then,' he said completely dazed. 'hey, I'll buy you lunch and you cant sit with us today?' he looked hopeful.

'Er... I dunno Mike, I kinda just wanna think about some stuff actually' I started

'No, you can sit with us, we all miss you! You haven't sat with us for ages' he finished somewhat lamely.

So I had no option but to be steered to the old familiar table, everyone looking happy and excited (All except for Lauren of course). Despite my sudden depression, I smiled at the look on her face and forgot about my loneliness for a while.

Surprisingly, I continued the rest of the day in the same high spirits. Hell, I missed Edward so much it almost killed me, but I got a sudden rush of energy from spending time with my new friends. Mike was right; I hadn't sat with them in ages. Even when the Cullen's were away due to the weather, I usually still sat at the Cullen's table by myself feeling lonely and depressed refusing to speak to anyone. Now that I thought about it, I seemed quite sad. But even so, I couldn't wait till I got away from my friends and into the arms of my angel.

Gym was my last subject. Without needing to say I fell down a lot and unfortunately Mike, who seemed to be even more dazed by my presence than usual kept insisting on picking me up every time even though I was quite capable myself.

When school finished I jumped into my truck and drove straight to the Cullen's house without even bothering to go home first. While driving along the road flanked by wild forest on each side, I began to worry. Now that I was away from my friends at school (even the wretched Mike Newton) my high spirits were failing and I began to get scared. The Cullen's had never been away from school when the weather was ok. Hell, it was no where _near_ sunny!


	2. Never And Forever

CHAPTER 2 – Never and Forever

I turned down the inconspicuous dirt path that I had so many a time driven down. But not without Edward. I realized with a sharp pang that my mind mentally flinched when I said his name; but not out of hatred of fear, out of worry and love.

My mind started to panic and my heart beat raced as I turned to face his beautiful house. Something about the way the Cullen's cars were parked made me uneasy. It looked as if they were in an extreme rush to get inside the house. The perfect manicured grass was covered in heavy skid marks and the cars were parked all crookedly in front of the house. Not around the side where they normally parked. I followed the strange parking style as a new emotion swept over me – panic.

I ran into the house as fast as I could, tripping on the porch and catching myself with my hands before I landed flat on my face. I pushed my way through the door, surprised that it was unlocked and open a fraction.

I entered the light and open living room when all the breath seemed to vanish from my lungs. Suddenly it didn't seem so light and open. In unison all the Cullen's turned to face me, though only Edward didn't look surprised to see me there. Jasper was on the couch flanked my Emmet who looked as though he was guarding Jasper. I couldn't image why, but as soon as they turned to look at me, Emmet feinted slightly to the left standing directly between me and Jasper as though I were to attack him.

I couldn't imagine what would cause such behavior and so I turned to Edward looking for an explanation. But for all that I expected, what came next was sadly disappointing and extremely hurtful.

'Bella,' he said 'You need to leave – now.'

I stared at him in shock and outrage. Feeling the heat rush to my face and angry tears form I said or rather _shouted_ at him.

'Excuse me! What do you mean I need to leave?' I blurted out, obviously hurt and shocked by his cruel words. 'I came to see you to make sure you are ok and the first thing you say to me is to get out!' my voice cracked and he looked taken aback by how much he had just hurt me.

'Bella, I'll explain everything, just not now. Just trust me on this, it's not safe here anymore and you need to get out of here before you get hurt.' He said this all in one breath.

If anything I wasn't expecting that. I stammered for a few moments not even planning to say anything, but then I turned numbly and stalked out of the house in a rage.

I drove back to my house angrily and extremely fast, and that was saying something as I had always hated Edward's maniac driving. After muttering something about needing an early night to Charlie I walked upstairs to my bedroom without having anything to eat. I just wasn't in the mood. I didn't even feel that hungry.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and walked slowly and sadly to the bathroom. The usual happiness and childishness that normally filled me when I went to have 'a human minute' was completely absent. How in the name of God could he be so insensitive? I hadn't seen him all day. He hadn't even left me so much as a note or called or anything, so when I take matters into my own hands and do something about it, he treats my like an annoying dog that wont go away.

The injustice of it all welled up inside me. I just felt so angry. I decided to have a bath tonight – something I hadn't done in a long time; but the thought of having to support myself under the steaming water of the shower was too much to handle. I felt oddly drained and lethargy seemed to control my mind as well as my body.

I turned on the taps adjusting them a bit until I was happy with the temperature. I grabbed my favorite bubble bath mixture – freesia scented. It had been an inside joke. I was shopping with Edward and Alice and he started laughing like a manic in the store when he saw it. He said that if I didn't buy it for myself he would. I stopped thinking of Edward. I was making me feel depressed.

The bath was almost full. I turned the taps off in shock. I had no idea I had been sitting there on the side of the tub in a complete daze for that long. I stripped off slowly and slid into the water. It felt good. Not the usual ice cold embrace I had come to associate with Edward but a still appealing warm feel. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, only consciously aware of the time and the coldness of the water. After what seemed like hours, came a voice, a beautiful echoey and musical voice. My angel.

'Bella?' he spoke softly, his voice full of grief and regret

Without thinking I jumped out of the bath and of course slipping thanks to the soapy water. Edward knew me too well. He caught and steadied me and despite the grave look he carried, he allowed himself a quick smirk but quickly stopped and looked disgusted at himself as though it were an inappropriate time to be smiling.

'Bella,' he repeated

'Yes?' I breathed. His smell as intoxicating as ever.

'Bella.' He repeated more firmly. I stared at him.

'Why are you so crabby today?' I asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.

He took a deep breathe before answering. _Not good_ I thought. He stuttered and then couldn't continue. I started to panic now, and I was determined to make sure that what I was expecting wouldn't happen.

'What, damn it!' I cried. A little more loudly than I thought, but right now I couldn't give a damn if the whole world heard me. My grief was over whelming me, and he hadn't even given me a proper answer yet.

'I'm so sorry, my love' He whispered pulling me close. He continued to speak into my hair. I had the strange feeling that he couldn't bare to meet my eyes. 'I love you more than life itself, and I always will.'

I pulled back angrily, regardless of the way he turned to unresponsive stone due to my sudden quick moment but I didn't care.

'What are you talking about?' I screamed, the hysteria rising in my voice. 'What's going on Edward? Why are you talking like this?' I knew what was coming now. I could tell by the dead look on his face. I hadn't missed that he still refused to look me in the eyes.

'I have to leave.' Now he wouldn't look anywhere. He closed his eyes. And I could hear the pain in his voice and the tremble in his chest as he struggled to breathe. 'I'm so sorry. I have no choice… I have no say…'

I'd only ever seen him struggle once with words. When he was declaring himself to me. I realized I wasn't breathing. But for once it wasn't from his presence. It was from the pain creeping through my body, running through my veins and spilling it into my heart.

And then I _did_ breathe. And breathe I did. At first it came in sharp gasps. Then my breathing became hyperventilation. Tears spilled from my eyes as I grabbed his face between my hands and forced him too look at me. 'No' I gasped. 'Don't leave me'

He looked at me sadly and then started to sob. Dry tearless sobs but he was clearly filled with extreme agony. I sobbed uncontrollably as he held me to him tight. He began to talk again with much pain.

'It was Jasper, he was missing all day. We started looking for him but we were too late….' He trailed off with the same dead look that had graced his face when I found out what happened to the girls which blood Emmet had been extremely attracted to. Like Edward to my scent.

But I didn't care. I didn't care who Jasper had killed. All that worried me was that fact that because of Jasper's lack of self control, I was losing the one thing that kept me going, that meant the world to me. Fuck Jasper and his prey.

'Bella, it was Lauren.' He whispered grimly.

Though nothing compared to my breaking heart, the shock that suddenly ran through my senses was enough to shock me out of my hateful feelings towards Jasper.

I had never agreed with Lauren. She had hated me since my first day at Forks High because she was jealous. But now I felt extremely guilty for smiling at her angry and frustrated face today during break.

My shock quickly subsided because of my hurt and extreme heart break. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. I sobbed into his shoulder as he cried into my hair. My breath caught in my throat and my legs turned to jelly. He picked me up in his arms easily and carried me into my room.

My heart was ripping in two. How could he? My angel, my beautiful angel leave me? I was mad.

I turned up to look at him, my eyes furious. 'Don't you dare leave me Edward Cullen, I love you too much'

He looked at me sadly and said with pain etched into every syllable. 'I love you Isabella Swan. Always and Forever, and I will never forget you, until the end of time you are my one and only.' And then he was gone.

It slowly swept through me. He had left me. After everything, he left me. I stood up and ran to my still open window and threw my head outside. 'Edward!' I cried 'Edward you come back to me right now!' Silence.

I would never forgive him. Never. I loved him. Forever.

I dropped to my knees and screamed.


	3. Only Forever

CHAPTER 3 – Only Forever

I don't remember how I ended up in bed. I don't remember how I got changed into pajamas. I didn't remember who I was. Charlie had gone on a fishing trip. But only reluctantly, he still didn't know why I had lurched into a major depressive state but it still made him hesitant to leave. I told him it was ok and two weeks alone would probably good more me. He seemed to be satisfied but still called nearly every day.

It had been three days now since _he_ left me. I can't even speak his name inside my head, I reflected sadly. Now every morning I woke up in the same confused state. I cried myself to sleep every night and hadn't been going to school. A couple of people had called from school but I made up some excuse to get me off the phone to them.

I was lost; Lost without my angel, and vulnerable. I hated him for leaving me. I detested him so much yet my heart still yearned to be with him. To be locked in his tight and protective embrace. _Stop it Bella!_ I told myself. I couldn't be at his feet like this for the rest of my life.

Then it hit me. All of a sudden it all came crashing down on my world. _Anger_. It gave me energy, the energy to keep on going. To throw it back in his face. I loved him and I will always love him but I will be strong and right now my head and thoughts were strong with anger.

I hated him. I hated him more than anything. He broke my heart and now thanks to him my heart will be filled with hurt and hate till the day I die.

I turned my head to look at the clock. It was 12:46pm. No wonder. It was lunch time. I probably woke up because I was so hungry. I turned to get out of bed and then did a double take.

In front of my alarm clock was and folded note and a single long stemmed red rose.

Fingers trembling, I picked up the note. I stopped breathing as I recognized the elegant script. The note read:

You are my one and only, forever. Be safe. Goodbye.

Hatred rose up inside me as I had never felt before in my life. The nerve of him! He was here and didn't even wake me or speak to me or see me.

'Bastard!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I grabbed the rose by the petals and crushed them into a pulp, the red juices running down my hand like blood. I carried it to the window and threw it out with all my might. Fuck him and his roses.

My blood was still boiling and then misery became apparent. Before I knew it I was screaming as loudly as I had the night he left. Tears ran down my face and fell thick and fast to the floor. I grabbed my clock and flung it across the room. It broke into a hundred pieces of metal.

But that wasn't enough I grabbed my lamp too, ripping the plug out of the walling and flinging that too. It hit the ceiling to my right and pieces of delicate chine rained down on me. A shard of glass fell against my neck leaving a deep cut. Blood splattered my pajama top. I ripped it off angrily leaving me in my pajama bottoms and a singlet top with spaghetti straps.

It got caught on my arm as I tried to rip it off which just angered me further. I yelled in frustration and stormed out of the house. At first I stood in the background and spun in a circle not sure on where to go. My eyes rested on the forest.

I would do exactly what he wanted me not to. I hated him and all the promises that involved the two of us. Without thinking about it, I sucked in an angry breath and plunged head first into the overgrowth of that creepy forest.

I wasn't sure how long I ran for. I didn't know. I didn't care. I tripped over many times. But then I stumbled and smacked my neck of a tree root. I cried out in pain and anguish. It was his fault I was in here. His fault I was sprawled at the roots of a tree with a gash in the side of my neck.

I gasped, the cut had started to bleed profusely due to the fact I had just wacked it. I tried to stop the bleeding but it was extremely deep and long. The blood was pouring out soaking my shoulder and my hand and I tried to hold it.

Suddenly a sound filled the air. The sound so familiar yet terrifying; a snarl. And then a deep bass growling. That's when I saw them. Two male vampires emerged from the undergrowth, a hungry look in their eyes.

They were beautiful of course but their beauty did not stop me from reacting. I turn tailed and ran as fast as I could, plunging further into the dark shadows of the forest.

Whether it was because I surprised them or whether it was because they were weak from the hunger, I was able to run from them. I ran faster than I ever had. Stumbling many times but not falling. But I knew my luck was about to run out.

I stopped dead in my tracks. They had chased me to the edge of a cliff. I looked over the edge. It had to be well over 100m high. I had no chance. I was going to die, here in this stupid green forest without ever seeing my angels face again.

Suddenly an unearthly sound seemed to fill the forest. It sounded like music. Beautiful, peaceful, flowing music. It was a woman singing. Her high soprano voice echoing. Every musical note seemed to hang in the very air. It was the voice of an angel. Not my angel, but the music was calming none-the-less and it seemed to speak to me. Some how it told me I was safe.

Then to my great surprise, the male vampires backed away slowly, before turning right around and then they were gone with in another second.

I collapsed to me knees in a shocked state. I couldn't believe I had so narrowly evaded death without Edward. Again, it hurt me to say his name.

I turned to face the edge of the cliff, still sitting. The beautiful singing continued, calming and filling me with new hope. This wasn't so bad, sitting in a beautiful green forest, looking over the cliff into an even more beautiful valley and feeling the lovely sound fill me up with warmth and courage – the courage to keep on going.

How long I sat there, I didn't know. I watched the sun begin to set, its beautiful golden rays throwing lines of gold and butterscotch across the canopy of trees. The thought of Edward's butterscotch eyes burned a hole through my heart; tears streaked down my face and I realized with a sharp pang that the soothing music had disappeared some time ago, and now, away from its presence, I was able to slip back into my heavy depression. The slow cold waves of misery washed over me and I realized I could not be without Edward. Try as I might, I knew I wasn't fooling myself let alone anybody else.

I curled into a ball on the edge of the cliff, rocking back and forth sobbing uncontrollably.

'How could you leave me!' I screamed with all my might. 'I loved you more than anything!'

I was screaming from the sheer misery of it. I didn't want to exist without him. I _needed_ him in my life. I hated him more than I ever thought were possible.

Still sobbing and screaming, I stood up in a daze.

I glanced quickly over my shoulder before I threw myself off the cliff.


	4. Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

CHAPTER 3 – Goddess

Though I fell through the icy wind, it seemed to take me ages to fall. I tried to keep my eyes open but whether from fear or mental pain, I couldn't. I held them tightly shut and held my breath peacefully waiting for the blow to come.

I was flying through the air, my arms held out either side of my body, my legs together as though preparing to dive into a pool. Finally, I saw the hard sharp rocks approaching. At the last minute, the peaceful, accepting feeling I had been experiencing as I fell from the cliff left me completely. I flipped over onto my back, determined to save my neck being twisted out of proportion at least.

The growing cliff face was the last thing I saw before feeling a murderous blow to my back and allowing myself to be swallowed by the darkness.

For the second time in my life, I was drowning in heavy waters. It was pressing in on me. I couldn't breathe. Though this time, I didn't fight it. _Let me die_ I thought to myself, refusing to swim to the surface.

'No' answered a voice softly, and I was brought to the surface against my will.

Through the excruciating pain I felt in my back, and the difficulty in breathing, my mouth still fell open in shock and my senses stunned. I opening stared in amazement and sorrow at the face that stood over me. Not just an angel, a _Goddess._

I had never seen anything so beautiful and pure. I was dazed and shocked by her beauty. Even my Edward did not compare to her. It was as though she was the creator of all things of great beauty. She would of left Rosalie for dead.

She had a lovely rounded face with glowingly olive skin. Her eyes were exquisite, deep chocolate brown eyes with the gorgeous topaz color swirled delicately together. They were large, bright and sparkling and almond shaped. A small diamond was visible at the outmost corner of each eye, just visible under the most longest, thickest and most luscious black eyelashes I had ever seen.

Her lips were large and permanently pouted in a lustful way and were icy pink. Most of all, that added to this picture of complete perfection – was her hair. Long and thick jet black swirls of magic fell to her waist. Her hair whipped out behind her gracefully despite the fact we were at the bottom of a valley where no wind could possible reach us.

She was tall and willowy, extremely thin like Alice had been but taller and with a body shape that would break any super models heart.

Her beauty was stunning, but it had not been what had awoken me from the depths of the icy cold waters. It had been her voice.

Her voice had surged through me like an electric current. It seemed to wash right over me propelling me upwards. It was soft and seemed to reverberate through the air around us. At once I suddenly knew who had been singing the beautiful music from before.

It was definitely her. Her voice was extremely high pitched and echoey. I had heard extremely attractive voices plenty of times in the past 12 months but I had never heard _any_ voice any where on the planet that compared to how this Goddess spoke.

'Bella,' she spoke softly, her ghostly voice echoing all around us. I suddenly felt a sense of calmness spread through me and my pain numbed.

'You have a choice.' She ran one of her icy cold fingers from my temple to the point of my chin. Despite being enchanted by her beauty, a warning shot through my senses. I now understood. She was a vampire.

'Yes.' I answered simply, my voice choky and raspy compared to her harp-like words.

'Be sure.' I felt her cool breath play across my face. I couldn't believe its scent. She smelt so delicious, like fruit, like she was created out of the scents of all fructose scented oils in the world. It was exquisite and mouth watering.

'No!' a deep bass growl cut in. It was from one of the two male vampires standing behind her.

At once the male that spoke seemed to recoil and the second male looked outraged and shocked that he had spoken to the female so harshly.

'How dare you.' The second vampire roared at the first.

The vampire that had yelled "No!" suddenly sank to his knees as though in a bow and continued.

'I'm sorry, but it has been over a hundred years, what is so special of this one?' he mumbled shamefully

The beautiful girl closed her eyes slowly as though concentrating on something very trivial yet she did so with and impossible amount of patience.

No one spoke and then suddenly –

'Oh course. I was wrong to question you. Forgive me.' He stepped back into step with the second vampire.

Again she turned to me and spoke her angelic voice ringing in the valley.

'There will be no turning back, it will be permanent.' As she said this, I saw the smallest hint of sadness cloud her perfect eyes.

'I want to.' I answered even more softly, but I knew she had heard me.

It was as though we magically understood each other. It was amazing how close and happy I felt with this beautiful being. It went with out discussing what was to be done.

She smiled at me, causing my muscles to relax. I tried to smile back but the waves of darkness started to press in on me once more.

A slight spasm of worry flew over her perfect features for a moment. She knew she had to do it fast, before it was too late. I was slightly worried that I may not survive for the three days that were needed for the transformation to be complete. But looking into her comforting eyes seemed to melt away all my worries.

'By the way Bella, my name is Ariella.' She whispered before sinking her teeth directly into my main artery beneath my jaw.

My stomach clenched in pain, yet I had I had no energy left to voice my scream. More tears rolled down my cheeks as she pulled away, blood staining her pink lips.

She looked pointedly into my eyes and I forced my moist eyes to stare back. Then suddenly, her voice filled my head, as misty and angelic as ever.

'Sleep now.'

And as though she had complete and utter control over my body and mind, I obeyed without fighting it.

I slipped into an easy sleep.

**Please read and review! Review! Review!**


	5. Breathtaking Beauty

CHAPTER 4 – Breath-Taking Beauty

I awoke three days later feeling slightly confused but completely refreshed, though I did not recognize this room at all.

I sat up slowly in bed and looked around me. I was in the most stunning room ever!

The bed I had been in was situated in the middle of the room. It was a massive four poster with white silk hangings and sheets. Behind me lay dozens of the matching silk cushions all in different shapes and sizes.

Deep burgundy wallpaper was barely visible under the many paintings and delicate mirrors that hung on the walls around me. There was a large double window to my right, almost the length of the whole wall, which were draped in blood red satin curtains. The curtains were drawn tightly together and I was about to open them to get a better look outside when I thought better of it.

The room had dark chocolate colored timber flooring and had a large rectangular floor rug twice the size of the bed and a deep ruby color. In the corner of the room, facing towards the shielded window, was an arm chair. Pure white and high backed with the arm rests curving into silver sculptures.

Hanging on the wall, squeezed in between the numerous paintings and mirrors was an impossibly large flat screen TV and beneath that on the floor was, a monstrous stereo. It reminded me of Edwards. I sighed angrily and changed my point of view.

On the left hand side of the bed were two wooden double book shelves, the same shad of wood as the flooring. On one bookshelf, the endless rows were filled with countless books and on the other, were CD's. Again, they reminded me of Edwards. I left out a sharp breath of anger and was shocked to hear a soft growl escape my throat.

It suddenly all came flooding back to me; the forest, the vampires, the chase, the music, the cliff, the _girl _and then the girl turning me. I realized I wasn't breathing but with a hit of surprise, I realized that it no longer made me feel dizzy or light headed, all that bothered me about it was me no longer being able to smell my new surroundings.

My smell felt like it had been increased a thousand fold as well as my sight, feeling and hearing as I could now hear the muffled voices of whispers floating up to me even through the closed door. I had become a vampire! The one thing he refused me to be, the one fate he had been hell bent on keeping me from. Well, tough shit to him! My skin started to crawl and then quiver with excitement.

My eyes fell on a large full length mirror standing next to another open door that led to an ensuite no doubt. I jumped out of bed as was in front of it as quick as a flash. I wanted to open my eyes in shock at my speed and ability to not trip over my own feet any more, but my anxiety held them shut.

I knew I was directly in front of the mirror and hesitated for a second, not sure what I would expect to find when I looked at my reflection. I opened my eyes quickly and let out and audible gasp.

_She was beautiful!_ I couldn't believe that girl was me! My skin, which was always pale, didn't seem to have changed color much but it looked crystal clear and soft. My eyes were a light topaz color but had become bolder and brighter, giving off a dazzling sparkle that would set any male off, I thought to myself. My eyelashes had grown and curved upwards more and my some-times blush was now illuminating my sheer cheeks permanently. My lips had darkened in color and were now a deep cherry red. They looked full and soft.

My hair had shocked me, it was the same more or less but it was shiny and had a gorgeous volume to it, making it sit perfectly and look like it would never contract a single knot. I flicked it and giggled. My hair fell down around my face with such grace I almost screamed with pleasure. It swayed behind me as though caught up in an invisible wind.

But what really shocked me was my body. I was slender and soft looking as ever but my posture had changed. Now, due to my slender shape and softness, I looked graceful and innocent. I had more beautiful curves than I ever thought a person could have and as I noticed, embarrassed, my bust had grown and my butt seemed to sit higher.

I studied what I was wearing (which was not much) and wondered what I had done to receive such a blessing. I was wearing a black lace camisole with spaghetti straps and a decorative white lace up back with matching boy shorts. I struck a model pose and shrieked with laughter. I looked way better than any model to hope to.

'Very nice.' The calming voice sounded behind me.

I turned slowly to see her sitting on the edge of the un made bed I had slept in. She had appeared out of thin air! She looked as stunning as ever. I couldn't believe my attraction to this creature, I wasn't a lesbian so what was wrong with me?

She giggled, making the room seem like heaven on earth.

'Don't worry, your sexuality hasn't been changed, just as I am a vampire, well, a strong one, my amount of appeal is a lot stronger than any other and hits both males and females. Males feel lust and love where as females are just dazzled by it and are filled with admiration.' She smiled. It was the most I had ever heard her talk.

Admiration was right. I was too heavily involved with her words to notice that I hadn't even asked her that, I had just thought it.

'You can read minds?' I asked attentively. Man, if she could and I was around her, getting over Edward would be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

'That and a lot more; I'll explain later. First,' she smiled. 'We need to get you dressed.' She stood up and walked towards me.

My mouth fell open at the dress she wore. It was something for Rosalie to be jealous of.

It was a bright crimson with silver beading sewn through the bodice. It was strapless and draped over her perfect body beautifully with a split rising in the middle stopping halfway up her golden toned thighs. From there the rich chiffon flew out and hit the ground in a lovely train; sweeping the floor lightly as she walked.

The bust area alone was draped over the deep crimson light a see through crimson material, scrunched and held together with a diamante brooch.

She noticed me looking but didn't seem unperturbed. On the contrary she saved me some embarrassment.

'Like it?' She asked, smiling and seeming to fill the whole room with warmth.

I nodded numbly before finding my voice at last. 'It's lovely.' I stated.

'Wait until you see yours.' She laughed. Her echoey soprano laugh danced around me and seemed to be projected into every corner of the room.

She took me by the hand which surprised me. I had expected the icy cold touch, but it felt nothing different from my own body temperature. Of course, I thought. _Duh Bella! You're the same as her!_

She led me over to a wardrobe I had failed to notice before. It was right on the left side of the bed. I had been so interested in the right side of the room and had only glanced to my left for a quick look before turning back to the right, I remembered.

She ruffled around inside the wood gain wardrobe for only a split second before pulling out an equally stunning evening gown.

'Wow, Ariella!' I exclaimed. 'Are… Are you s-sure?'

'Go on! It will look absolutely breath-taking on you!' She had the same happy-go-lucky personality that Alice had. But something was different about Ariella, it was as though she was some one of great importance and she gave the impression off as a leader.

I smiled happily and ecstatically as she handed me the dress.

It was a shimmering jet black material with a white ribbon tied corset styled and then tied securely in a bow on the left hand side, where my hip would be. It was low cut in the front with a full back and spaghetti straps. It had two long thigh splits on either side with a semi-handkerchief hemline. It would end about my ankles and I knew the light material would fly out gracefully as I walked.

To my great surprise, I loved it! In my human life I definitely wouldn't of had the courage to wear anything this revealing and attention drawing. But my new found confidence and beautiful qualities made me lose any fear I ever had about body issues.

I was too busy staring at my reflection in the bathroom that I remembered that Ariella was still waiting patiently for me to come out so she could see it.

'Come on Bella! You're a vampire now; you should be twice as fast!' She giggled.

Her happiness was catching and I joined in laughing as I slowly took a careful step out of the bathroom.

She smiled in pure delight and exclaimed 'Just as I saw it!'

This confused me. I thought she could read minds.

'Sorry?' I asked; my perfectly sculptured eyebrows forming a faint crease of confusion.

She heaved a great sigh. The look on her angel face made me feel guilty. Anyone who put this heavenly creature through pain deserved to die. At this thought, she looked up and smiled sadly at me. She gestured for me to put on a pair of black diamante stiletto heels identical to hers, though hers were bright crimson to match her dress, and join her for a walk.

Walking side by side out of the room, she stopped just short of the door leading into a hallway and turned to face me. 'Please keep an extremely open mind Bella, even with your knowledge of the vampire world there are some things you will learn that will shock you.' She turned and started to walk out the door but I was frozen for a moment; then coming to my senses I ran up and fell in step beside her.

I was in shock that she knew so much about me. I never thought as to how she knew my name, the way she seemed to understand the pain I was in and now the way she acted, it was as though she knew of my life with the Cullen's.

'Ariella, I never asked you how you knew my name.' The words rolled quickly off my tongue. I realized that I had just spoken in the same way Edward and his family had done when not wanting to be over-heard by humans.

'Ok Bella.' She took another deep breath as we walked down the stunning corridor. There must have been about 50 doors leading to rooms identical to the one we had just come out of. How big _was_ this place? And how many vampires lived here?


	6. Ariella Odette

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Twilight**

CHAPTER 5 – Ariella-Odette

'My name is Ariella-Odette. That is my first name at least anyway. As for my last name I have no idea.' She paused and looked at me attentively as though waiting for me to be shocked or scared. But I felt sorrow for her. It would be sad not knowing your whole name. It would be to not know a part of yourself.

'Anyway,' she continued. 'I don't even know exactly when I was born.' She turned to look at me when she heard my intake of breath. That statement had forcibly reminded me of Carlisle.

'Yes, very much like Carlisle Cullen.' Now I _did_ look at her with shock in my perfect eyes. 'I know all about them and the life you had with them Bella – no, please just be patient until I finish.' For I had just opened my mouth to ask her how she could know such things.

I nodded silently waiting for her to continue. Although I didn't know Ariella that well, it felt as though she were some one close to me; like a sister or a best friend.

'Now this house, or mansion really' she added as we had finally just turned the corner at the end of the corridor and came to face another one equally long with four other corridors leading off that one and all corridors held at least 50 identical doors. My jaw dropped but I remained silent, eager to her story. 'Is situated in the forest just outside of Forks and a few minutes drive from the Cullens' old home. Though they never knew we existed here, we knew of their presence long before they came to Forks. No one except for my coven knew we were living in this blessed town with the most ideal weather conditions in all of America.'

So we were still in Forks. It was true I had no idea where I was and I failed to ask. I could be in freaking Pakistan for all I knew.

'This is my coven. I am the leader of it and though they know I dislike being referred to this way, I am known as the Coven Queen. I understand that this wasn't the situation with Carlisle Cullen and that was because his coven was not as… large as mine is. He and his family shared the leadership issues. Though the respected him and still went to him for orders, nothing was set in stone so to speak. They hadn't officially crowned him as the King.

Now, the vampires that subside in this clan _have_ selected me as their leader. They follow and respect me and I see it as my job to protect each and every one of them. They chose me as a leader as I am the strongest and oldest vampire still living. I was Dracula's own child. You've heard the legends I presume?' She smiled to herself barely taking her eyes off the end of the corridor. If I wasn't a vampire I would have fainted by this point. Dracula? _The _Dracula?

'Now the stories became well circulated by an author Bram Stoker. He wrote of things occurring in the 17th Century but my father was alive many, many years before that. He kept his presence well hidden but slipped as the millennium progressed and a curious human began noticing his behavior and started writing ridiculous stupid little diary entries. Hardly any of them are true of course. But I do not know much about him as I woke alone in my mothers' house. She was dead and I saw him standing over me deciding what to do with me. Silence me forever? Leave me die? He couldn't. He looked into my eyes and said "Ariella-Odette, please forgive me, we must keep the legacy alive through-out the ages and in you I place the trust and hope for the future of our race, my daughter." After that he bit me and fled through the open window leaving me to suffer for three days by myself. I was 19 years old when I was turned.'

I felt so sad while listening to her story. I was so depressing yet so impressing. She was the daughter of the first vampire alive, the oldest and the strongest yet never living to see her 20th birthday. She looked on the verge of crying and with a pang of horror I realized she had a single tear or blood falling from one eye like a tear.

I gasped in shock and she turned to me studying my face, her multi-colored brown eyes seeming to blaze through my soul. She was trying to read my thoughts but I spoke before she should even get close.

'Ariella!' I screamed 'You're bleeding!' I rushed forward and wiped the blood away, the red staining my pale finger tips.

'Relax Bella,' She soothed. I immediately felt myself do so. 'As one of the original vampires of all time, I have many different powers, strengths and tendencies that are unfamiliar to the average vampire of today.' She grinned and seeing her perfect smile, I copied her.

'And by the way, your lucky I have shielded us from the rest of the covens wandering ears, if they had heard that, well, lets just say you would have probably just gotten stampeded by about 200 vampires.' She laughed. My jaw dropped for what felt like the hundredth time today.

My jaw had dropped at two things. One; she had just said that she "shielded" us from their hearing. How many more powers could she have? And two; 200 vampires? Oh my god!

'Yes.' She said simply, reading my thoughts. 'My family had grown to quite a number.' And your other thought brings me back to my story. But please tell me if I'm rambling.' She added as an afterthought.

'No! I want to hear your story!' I exclaimed a little too loud.

'Okay Bella, but only if you promise to stop shouting.' She laugh making the magical bells sound again.

'Okay.' I said grinning.

'Now, where was I? ah yes, I was nineteen. After I was turned I stayed for my mothers funeral. There wasn't anyone else present at the funeral but to this day I still swear I saw my father looking out at the place where she was buried from the shadows sobbing. I was mad. He killed her and had the nerve to come to her funeral and look sad and expect pity. Well I had no pity for him. After the burial I went into the forest and spoke to him. The first and last full conversation I ever had with my father. He told me that my mother and had met years and years ago and she was the one human he ever truly loved and the only creature alive that he would love forever. At those last words he took off without another word and that was the last I ever saw of him.' She paused, gazing at a large window with crimson curtains. She stared at them for a fraction of a second when they split and drew to a side each, bathing us in sunlight. It was as though she has commanded them with her mind.

I was expecting to see her glitter, sparkle and shine as Edward had. But she remained the same. Not even a glimmer, her golden skin just as shimmering as ever. 'The sun does not affect me as you can see. Just another trait I have gained from being an original design.' She smiled pointedly at me.

I stopped staring at her beauty and looked down at my hands. The very surface of my skin was glittering and dazzling my eyes. I raised one hand to my eyes and studied my delicate pale fingers carefully. It was most amazing. I looked up at her and saw with relief that she was wearing the same happy grin as I was.

'Concentrate on your skin looking normal.' She commanded. I obeyed, closing my eyes I thought with all my might.

I opened my eyes and gasped. My skin had turned back to the same pale and beautiful translucent-looking skin as before. 'H-how?' I asked.

'Well, you received your bite from Dracula's own daughter. You would have inherited only a few of my gifts, yet in much more subtle portions. I would say that you're a little more powerful than your average vampire. It all depends on what type of person you were in your human life.' She winked. 'Now with the sunlight, though you are able to stop your skin looking like diamonds have been embedded in your skin, you would probably only to remain that way for an hour at the most. Then if you were still in sunlight, you would suddenly sparkle, stunning any humans around you.'

She closed the curtains with a casual wave of her hand and then motioned me to continue walking with her. I suddenly wondered where we were headed to. Being so captivated in her story, I hadn't really cared about where she was leading me.

She led me down a few staircases and two more corridors in silence. I was itching for her to continue but held me tongue, thinking she was all talked out. Finally as we leveled out onto another corridor she began talking again, but not before I noticed how this one was darker and made of grey stone instead of timber and wood.

'Now as you know, vampires do bring with them their strongest human trait into the next life, and some traits, depending on how strong they are, may develop into a gift. This doesn't always occur, just sometimes. My power is a little harder to explain. My powers are almost limitless because of two things, firstly and most obviously because of my father, and secondly because of how I was in my human days. I had a very good grasp on human nature, therefore I am now able to control it basically. Because of my state of mind and how it worked, I can move, control, distort and change nearly any material substance, and a kind of a super mind if you will.' She laughed while I was in awe and admiration. We traipsed down yet another winding staircase. Under normal conditions, my legs would have fallen off by now.

'I can control the movement of things around me, people, plants, animals and vampires included, I can read thoughts though it is quite different to Edwards.' I winced involuntarily. 'While to him the thoughts of others are constantly buzzing around him and he tunes them out, to me it is quite the reverse. I only hear the thoughts when I concentrate on that person, though I can be any distance from them. I can control weather and even the powers of other vampires. The reason our little conversation has remained private so far is because we are currently wrapped inside a sort of invisible bubble of telekinesis power. But I can't conjure up something that isn't already there, material wise anyway. I couldn't make a glass of water appear out of thin air or anything, though if that glass of water was already existent somewhere, I could call it to me with my telekinesis. So basically I can manipulate anything as long as it already exists.' She looked uncomfortable for a few minutes then continued.

'But my powers are not just the ability to manipulate the physical world; I have a very psychic sort of gift. Mind reading, channeling emotions, sensing actions and even future seeing is also within my ability.' After what felt like a lifetime of corridors and sweeping and spiraling staircases, we finally came to a stone staircase.

She stopped walking at the top of the steps and turned to face me. She monitored me for a moment before speaking again. 'If you wondering what your power will be, well tomorrow when I take you hunting you will discover it then, when your not under the conform of my rules here. You see, to keep fights fair and to promote a sense of equality among the coven, with my mind, I prevent the use of any inhuman power under my roof. Any vampiric power will not work while inside the house, though the speed, strength, beauty and grace still remain.' She smiled.

I smiled as well. She reminded me of Esme. It was so easy to feel relaxed in Ariella's presence; I was already beginning to feel extreme warmth and comfort around her. She was like an older sister, a protector. My smile broadened as I turned to walk down the steps. But she hadn't moved. I looked at her curiously, wondering if I had done anything wrong.

Then I remembered what we were wearing.

'Um, Ariella?' I asked carefully.

'Yes Bella?' She smiled again. She sure was cheerful about something.

'Is there some kind of formal occasion or anything?' I stammered nervously

'Well, seeing as you're a vampire, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the coven. We really are nice people and you'd fit in great.' She purred.

Join the coven? Of course I wanted in! She was the most powerful vampire in the world and I was conversing with her like we were old friends.

'Oh yes please Ariella! Would you really accept me?' I asked in excitement, my golden voice ringing around us.

'Of course, your one of us now, let's not be any later to your introduction. I'm going to remove the shield so they will be able to hear us coming and arrange themselves for our entrance.' And with that we started descending down the cold staircase. I immediately heard hurried whispers rising up to meet our ears. They were full of excitement.

I felt so important to be entering with this Goddess. But I also felt quite nervous she had said there were about 200 other vampires here! I took a deep breath as we reached the bottom of the stone steps and stood facing an ancient double door. It was a cold grey steel color with countless diamonds and other precious gems arranged in patterns intertwining with slivers of silver and gold. There were no handles.

I stopped, looking hesitantly at her but she remained quite still facing the doors with her chin held high. I was about to ask her what was coming when her voice rang through my head. '_Brace yourself now.'_

And then the doors were pulled open by someone on the other side.

**Authors note: just to clear some things up, Ariella's draculas only daughter and there for her power is much more intimidating and more powerful. Her power is quite hard to describe but if you've seen X-men 3 'the last stand' then you should realize that her power is the same as Jean's when jean turns all evil and destructive.**


	7. The Coven

**Authors Note: Thanks for all your reviews, they made me smile **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

CHAPTER 6: The Coven

Whatever I had expected, I definitely wasn't what I saw. I was sure a shocked expression was spread over my face as I stood in the doorway staring into an elegant ballroom the size of a football field.

The flooring was brown timber with numerous Persian rugs plastered along the flooring. There were countless crimson lounges and wooden chairs scattered randomly as though they were arranged into sitting groups. There were no windows, only torches nailed around the walls and an elegant and extremely large chandelier hung in the center of the massive room sending shimmering shadows across the dark ground. Despite the lack of windows, there were still long velvet curtains hanging limply from the walls. They were not bright crimson like the ones in the bedroom and corridors above, but were a deep blood red.

There was a slightly raised jet black platform situated in the left hand corner of the exceptionally large ballroom, facing the rest of the room on a diagonal with a carpeted isle snaking its way from where we stood to the dark platform. I realized we would be making some kind of authority walk. But none of these other things was what left me completely and utterly breathless and standing rooted to the spot like an idiot. It was the _vampires._ Ariella had said about 200 hundred vampires would have stampeded me before, but in the room, well it looked like it was more close to 300.

They all stood in various shapes and sizes but all with leveling degrees of beauty. Though the room was large enough it fit about 500, they all stood clustered together flanking the isle. Groups of them seemed to hold the same features but as a whole, the groups looked nothing alike. They seemed to be all different races and from different cultures. Except for their eyes, this was either light topaz or jet black. I was suddenly thankful I was no longer human. I would have been dead in a heart beat.

A deep male voice rang throughout the open space, sounding like a radio presenter. 'Coven Queen Ariella-Odette, accompanied by Isabella Marie Swan, newly turned vampire.'

Perhaps she knew that I would have difficulty walking for she turned and grasped my hand in her delicate cool grip. She pulled me forward gently so that I was walking in step with her. She held her chin high and smiled politely at the vampires as we passed. I noticed that as we walked past, the vampires on either side of the blood red carpet sank into a small bow before returning to their original stance and turning to watch us make our way towards the platform.

I was surprised that I walked with extreme grace and confidence despite my complete lack of it and I sensed, rather than heard the vampires gasp as I passed. I didn't know whether it was because of my beauty or grace or whether it was because I was walking while hold handing hands with the most powerful and respected woman of all time but I knew they were clearly admiring gasps.

Everyone in the room was wearing formal clothing, I noticed. I felt a sudden wave of gratitude for Ariella finding me a dress. I hadn't bothered with doing my hair or make-up as I thought I didn't need it. Apparently Ariella and he coven thought so too. Despite myself, I began feeling the corners of my mouth twitch and before I knew it, I was grinning widely. _If only Rosalie could see me now! She'd die from jealousy!_ I thought. I think Ariella heard me think that, for she turned to face me and smiled her heartbreaking smile. I heard even more gasps when she did this. She was clearly admired and treated like royalty even though she was so young, well, in a way.

I had expected more breath-takingly beautiful vampires like Ariella, but no-one in this room even came close to matching her kind of beauty. They were all extremely beautiful no doubt, enough to make anyone's heart beat erratically, but they had nothing on this Goddess.

After what felt like years we began coming within our final steps to the small stage. I noticed that there were six vampires standing in front of the stage facing us with silver robes on, four unbelievably hot males and two stunning females. They smiled friendly towards Ariella, not the extreme reverence smile, but the sort of smile you would exchange with close friends. She smiled back, barely keeping an echoey giggle from escaping her mouth. All at once, the six vampires in robes sunk into a one-kneed bow with their heads bowed low. They remained in their bow until we had stepped onto the stage and turned to face everyone in the room.

All the vampires crowded around the platform looking up at us as though expecting some kind of speech. There was no microphone though. I realized with a sudden wave of stupidity that we were all vampires and we didn't need one. It looked like Ariella was about to laugh again. I sure knew I was.

'Welcome all of you to our home. I hope none of you had any difficulty finding it.' She paused and smiled as soft chuckle ran through the audience. It seemed like a sort of inside joke. I made a mental note to ask her about it after all this was done. I hope it didn't go for too long, I was getting quite irritated at the appreciating looks I was getting mainly from all the males and the loathing glares I was receiving from the female population.

'For almost a millennium, our coven has stayed hidden in the confines of the forests of Forks. When our number had grown to quite a size I made the decision that we would cease to accept any more into our trusted coven. However, in the last 100 years we have basked in the glory and confines of our own spaces and _because_ of the large number, we thought it best to divide into separate covens over America and the world so as not to draw attention to ourselves.' She paused and looked around warmly at the audience as they nodded with enthusiasm, clearly rapt in her speech.

'You made the decision to still follow my rule even though we each lived separately from each other. The main population remained at the mansion, 100 of us, where as the other 200 divided across the world. When accepting my leadership you also agreed to follow the formalities and social code associated with living within your own covens from _our_ coven. The formalities persevere as such: you will continue to feed only off of the animal population, keeping humanity intact and free of harm; you may socialize with humans but not conducting yourselves into close relationships that put you in a wearisome situation; any new acceptances into your own covens may be done yourselves as long as that the person in question is already vampire, any intention of turning a human is strictly forbidden, any attempt of such will reach me and there will be consequences, keep in mind that this is a world for human nature and we will not do well to suddenly drown them in vampires.' Again, some soft laughing was heard in the audience. A smile even played across Ariella's face as she said this last bit before turning serious.

'And lastly, _you will keep your true identity from anyone, human or other vampires_' she said this with as much force as her gently soprano voice would allow'If there is reason for anyone to start suspecting you of such charges, you must relocate your coven and destroy evidence from where you lived. Killing those suspecting you instead of relocating is strictly not an option.' Her face suddenly turned grim as did some of the audience. Others muttered darkly to their neighbors and a couple even fidgeted shamefully. I wondered what the consequences were for such actions.

'But after those 100 years of secrets and secluded ness, those of us at the mansion have remained cut off from the outside world and I have come to the decision to permit a new member to our coven. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, aged 18. If anyone is to object, let them speak now.' She threw the room a murderous glare, the temperature, though it didn't bother me now, seemed to drop a few degrease. It looked like no matter if they objected something bad; they wouldn't dare stand up to this mighty mistress.

'The coven has spoken will no objections. I now ask miss Isabella to recite the oath.' She beckoned to me with one of her delicate shimmering hands. I stepped forward portraying much more grace and confidence than I really had. She stepped backwards slightly as though urging me to step forward and take the spotlight.

I stood there silently for a minute dumbfounded. Had Ariella forgotten to mention the oath to me? What the hell was I supposed to say? Was this a joke to make me look like an idiot? Then Ariella's sweet voice filled me head.

_Please just repeat aloud what I say. "I Isabella Marie Swan…"_

'I, Isabella Marie Swan…' I spoke aloud, stunning some at the sound of my voice. I hadn't really noticed how smooth and velvety it sounded.

"…_Solemnly swear to remain a faithful_ _member to this coven, living under the rule of Ariella-Odette…"_

'Solemnly swear to remain a faithful member to this coven, living under the rule of Ariella-Odette…'

"…_I know my place and where I stand as an individual and will abide by the formalities and social code put into place for our protection as well as those around us…"_

'…I know my place and where I stand as an individual and will abide by the formalities and social code put into place for our protection as well as those around us…' my voice slightly trembled and I thought I saw a smirk or two flit around the vampires.

"…_from now and until the day I demise, I keep my word."_

'…from now and until the day I demise, I keep my word.' I finished on a high but firm note, a blazing look of determination in my dark eyes.

All at once, three hundred quiet and extremely attractive voices filled the room. Murmuring as one; 'welcome Isabella Marie Swan to the coven.' And at that they burst into applause.

I turned a little weak kneed to face Ariella; she was positively beaming at me. I couldn't help myself, I beamed back at her. She walked forward and took my hand again and we stood side by side and hand in hand. She waited for the continuous clapping to subside before continuing, her soft angelic voice filling everyone in the vicinity with warmth.

'Thank you all for attending the welcoming of Isabella Marie Swan, although she prefers to be known as "Bella";' It seemed as though the ceremony thing was over and she had dropped her professional manner and was speaking freely. However, her audience of engrossed listeners remains completely still and silent and hung on her every word. 'Feel free to remain as long as you want, this is still your home and I think we have enough rooms to spare.' More laughter.

'So for those we wish to remain, welcome back, and to those who insist on leaving to get back to their own lives, well it was very nice to see you all again… Oh yes, and for anyone that is interested, there will be a party tonight, for all times sake.' She smiled and stepped down from the platform as whistles and cheering filled the ballroom. Apparently they were all very please about the party. I wondered what would happen there, I doubted there would be bowls of chips and lollies and a punch bowl. I laughed quietly at the thought of someone sneaking alcohol in and spiking the punch.

I imitated her and stepped down as well. I expected to do another walk of fame but this time we lingered by the stage as all the others traipsed out of the large double doors to the right of the room I had failed to notice before. Ariella turned to face me. 'So miss Bella, happy to be part of the very large family now?' I laughed again. I was in such a happy mood, all the staring and appreciating I was getting reminded me of my first day at Forks High School, where I met Edward.' I sighed but smiled as I responded as best I could. 'Couldn't be happier.' She seemed to understand and gently squeezed my hand. She steered me to face the only other people in the room besides us who failed to move.

It was the six vampires that had stood around the stage like body guards, only they weren't wearing the silver robes they were wearing during my welcoming, they were removing them to reveal their no doubt designer label clothing.

'Bella, do you remember while I was talking, I mentioned about covens within the coven?' Ariella asked me.

'Yes.' I said, nodding my head trying to prove my worth and loyalty for her.

'Well, seeing as there are one hundred of us living permanently at the mansion, well you can hardly expect all of us to hang around together. It's very much like a high school. We all know each other and we act civil to each other but some members are closer to some than they are to others and we all have our own friendship groups that we socialize with mainly. I mean seriously, if we all wanted to go to the games room, it would cause a massive blockage if we all hung together, you'd get one hundred cramped and mad vampires clogging up the hallway. But anyway, would you like to be in our little social group?' She finished her explanation with a question.

'Oh my gosh, yes of course I would love to!' I beamed at her. Wow, she wanted _me_ to hang around her. The _Coven Queen._ I couldn't believe it.

'Okay, well here, let me introduce you to my best friends. In the coven, they are sort of the second rulers. I handpicked them because they have been some of my most loyal and trusting followers. Through time I found that I had grown extremely warm towards them and them to me. It was only a matter of time before we all became best friends and formed our own social group.'

'Ok now these two gorgeous beauties are Merrindene and Rachel.' She pointed first to a tall girl with white blonde spiky hair cropped short like Alice's and then to another girl who was of average height and with deep burgundy hair that reached just below her shoulders and beautifully defined cheekbones.

'Hey Bella!' They cried in unison, and both bounded forwards to kiss me on each cheek. They seemed like extremely happy people who were always full of energy. Merrindene looked around 19, Rachel looked a bit younger, probably my age, I thought.

'Hey Merrindene, hi Rachel.' I said quietly smiling despite the feeling I got as though I were intruding.

The boys were more reserved about their greetings, although I did notice the lust stir in the eyes of two or three of them. They smiled shyly at me before introducing themselves.

Their names were Elijah, Adrian, Willis and Harrison. Elijah and Harrison were muscley. Elijah was taller with cherry red hair cut short and spiked up and Harrison had black hair that fell gracefully around his face and into his eyes. It made him look cool calm and collected.

Adrian was honey blonde, with curly beach hair and was really lean. Willis was the shortest. He had jet black hair that reached down to his shoulders. The shadows under his eyes were more prominent than the rest and his eyes were completely jet black. He looked kind of intimidating.

Ariella continued talking. 'As my best friends and considering their position within the coven, I allow them to use their powers within in the mansion. Merrindene can cause instant paralysis to anything, Rachel can instantly disappear and reappear halfway around the world if she wanted to, Harrison can control the weather, Willis can cause fear and intimidate anyone or thing, Adrian can create exact replicates of anything and Elijah can sense when another of our kind is near. Now that your part of the coven and in our group, I can put you into the category of being trustworthy.' I suddenly felt a wave of cool air rush over me. I looked at them with a staggered expression on my face.

'Ok, now your power will work inside the mansion.' She looked at me thoughtfully.

Wow, it was that easy. I turned around looking for a sign that told me what my power was. Of course, I didn't find one. I saw a female vampire with black hair in the corner of the room staring insolently at me. I starred back at her. Suddenly a harsh bark-like voice filled my head.

_Gosh, look at her! Thinks she's so tough. I cant believe Ariella asked her to be in their group. I should be there instead of her. I have always followed Ariella's rule. Bella…pft… who does she think she is. I bet its just cause of her looks…_

I turned excitedly to the others. 'Wow! I can read thoughts! Just like…' I trailed off, my sudden high disappearing almost as quickly as it had come.

Harrison asked me about the life I lived in Forks. That's when I remembered Charlie.

Ariella spoke 'I'm sorry Bella, but it looks like we're going to have to stage your death. I was thinking to make a fake drowning incident at your home. Adrian, I'll get you to make an exact replica of Bella's body.'

I instantly felt sick. 'Charlie's away on a fishing trip, he'll be back tomorrow morning.' He wouldn't have even known that I was to never see him again.

'Hmm… that complicates things a bit. Adrian you'll have to make it now and than I'll get Rachel to take it to your house tonight. Rachel.' Rachel nodded and Ariella continued.

'Take the replica to the bathroom and fill the bath tub. Place the body in the water and leave a fake suicide note.' Rachel nodded again.

This conversation was starting to make me feel depressed

We remained in the ballroom for a while just talking, mainly about me. Ariella was a godsend, whenever some embarrassing questions came up, which mainly revolved around the Cullens', I often got tongue-tied and nervous and her, sensing my awkwardness, quickly came to my rescue, changing the subject or question.

After the conversation got stuck on Edward for the fourth time, Ariella announced that if we wanted to go to the party, we should get ready. Whether or not we were vampires, beauty still took its time, Rachel kept insisting. Elijah laughed and scooped her up in his arms. He quickly kissed her before setting her back down again. Merrindene and Elijah were together, as were Rachel and Adrian, although they had a kind of lust only relationship. Apparently it was considered normal for Adrian to be flirting around like a pimp.

After we climbed 6 staircases I was surprised to remember that this was the floor on which I had woken up from. I said goodbye and went to turn down the corridor before Merrindene caught me by the arm.

'Where are you going? That was just a one time thing, your rooms up on the top floor with us now.' She smiled and instantly lifted out of my depression, I smiled back.

The eight of us linked arms and speed up the last few staircases with such a speed that left me feeling exhilarated and alive.

It looked as though we had a whole floor to ourselves. It was like a flat with 8 different bedrooms. There were three living rooms, two kitchens (although I couldn't image why we would need such things) and about 5 bathrooms. I smiled to myself as I saw these. Whether I still needed to shower or not, that would be one habit I refused to kick.

Harrison turned on the monstrous stereo system to some blazing heavy metal band. The music actually got me excited. For two hours, the eight of us screamed, laughed and joked around dressing and re-dressing trying to find something to wear for the party. I felt so happy with these people. It felt just like I had moved into college and these were my roommates. I felt like a normal teenager.

Finally we started the quick decent to the ballroom, hearing loud thumping music blaring. We smiled to each other before racing down the stairs. I was actually surprised that I won. Ariella sure looked happy and impressed. We broke into hysterics as we pushed open the doors and for the first time in days, I pushed Edward out of my head.

**Authors note: Thanks for being so patient with the story. Finally all the explaining is done and now I can get on with the plot. I promise all you Edward-starved fans that there will be some action in the next chapter. Please read and review! **


	8. Another View

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight.**

**Authors Note: If anyone wants too get an idea what the characters look like, go to my msn space: ****http/sharniexoxx.spaces. I've made a photo album with pictures of people who look exactly like to characters and there a couple pics of dresses. Ill be adding more as the story progresses. Please comment on them, tell me what u think!**

CHAPTER 8 – Another View

Edwards Point of View

It's been a week since I left my poor Bella sobbing alone in her bedroom. I'll never forgive myself for it even though I knew it had to be done, but I shouldn't have lied to her. I told her we were leaving because Jasper had killed Lauren, it wasn't true. _Rosalie_ had killed Lauren. Lauren came to our house after school and let herself in. She heard Carlisle and Rosalie talking and from what she had heard, well she had basically figured out what we were.

Lauren had heard Rosalie discussing hunting and at that Lauren had screamed a blood curdling scream and had tried to run full pelt from our house. Of course she didn't make it. Rosalie dashed after her and had caught up and pounced on her quicker than the speed of light but accidentally snapping her next from the force of her leap.

At that moment we knew things were going to get extremely hot around Forks for us as we were sure Lauren had told _someone_ where she was off to.

Alice saw Bella coming to our house in the afternoon to see why we weren't at school. We staged the whole afternoon making it look like Jasper was under careful supervision from an attack. I told Bella to leave almost as soon as she entered our front door. I don't think I would have been able to lie straight to her face so I told her to get out before I ruined everything.

I'll forever remember the hurt look on Bella's face before she yelled at me. Then she turned out of the house and stormed out. I followed her straight away, watching her for hours at her home. I felt so guilty while she moped around with a hurt look on her face. She went to have a bath and I politely turned my face away while she hopped in.

From outside the bathroom window I could smell the freesia scented bubble bath she bought while she was shopping with me and Alice. I sighed at the memories. I knew I would have to break her heart any minute now. I debated with myself for an hour, trying to find the right time to tell her. I was going to wait until she had finished her bath but the time was getting late and I could hear Alice calling me through her thoughts.

I called her name gently through the open window before leaping through it to stand over the bath. She jumped up eagerly at the sound of my voice, too eagerly. She slipped from the soapy water but I caught and steadied her. I smirked as I quickly let my eyes run over her soft wet skin.

I held her close to me while breathing in her sweet scent. I had to repeat her name a few times before she cleared her head and started to take me seriously. She had obviously noticed my tone of voice. She scowled and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself

I told her that Jasper had killed Lauren and we had to move. I felt like hitting myself over the head for lying to her. I made her cry. I knew there would be tears. I started to sob tearlessly as I studied her broken expression. The rest is too painful to remember.

That site was the second most painful I had ever seen. The most painful came yesterday morning. The family and I had been sitting in living room of our newly acquired house in Alaska. Alice, Emmet and Jasper weren't talking to me. They knew we had to leave but they said that I should of told her the truth. Jasper said he didn't need protecting. Rosalie was happy that Bella was gone but she was also upset because of the way I brooded around the house. I didn't even really notice that the others had stopped talking to me because I had refused to talk to anyone since that night.

I had been sitting at the piano playing the lullaby I had written for Bella when Alice suddenly gasped. I stopped playing instantly and tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me. I tried over and over again and finally broke through her defenses when she started sobbing. What I saw will haunt me until the day I die.

_Bella was dead. Her cold still white form was completely submerged in water, a faint sad smile on her cherry lips. She looked as though she was still blushing. She was lying in the bathtub at Charlie's wearing the most beautiful dress. I wondered where she had got it. I don't remember Alice buying her something like that. There was a note on the floor. It said: 'No longer Forever. Goodbye.'_

At that I broke out of the vision and cried. Before anyone could ask I was in my Volvo and tearing down the road determined to save her.

When I had finally got there, it was too late. I parked the car numbly in the street and looked at the chaos happening outside her house. Renee was there, she was curled into a ball on the front steps and sobbing uncontrollably. Charlie was there too, he was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He too, was sobbing. An ambulance was parked on the lawn, the red lights flashing across my face. There were screams and sobs, mainly from Renee. Charlie looked beyond grief. His face looked oddly crumpled and disheveled.

I got out of the car and walked towards the house more slowly than I had even done in my life. That's when I noticed that although the lights were flashing, there was no siren. I stood numbly gazing up at her bedroom window. I couldn't breathe. This was my entire fault. I covered my face with my hands and began to shake.

Renee noticed me standing there. Apparently she still recognized me. She started for me, plain fury etched into every shadow on her face. When she reached me, she drew her hand back and slapped me across the face with as much force as she could muster. It didn't hurt but it stung in shock. I opened my mouth and saw that her fist was drawn back into a fist ready to punch me. I could have stopped her but I didn't. Instead Charlie came running up behind Renee and grabbed her hand. He muttered in her ear to go wait in the car.

He stared at me for a long moment, distaste and revulsion completely taking over his face. 'She did it because of you.' Those words hurt me a hundred times more than Renee's slap. Then Charlie threw me a filthy look before spitting at my feet. At this he walked off to the car and drove away. I could hear Renee beside her self and Charlie trying to soothe her while cursing me into the depths of hell.

I turned back to the house and saw three ambulance personnel wheeling a bed out of the house. On top of the bed was Bella's body covered by the white cloth draped beautifully over her body. I started to sob.

Never again would I see my angels face. Never again would I feel her touch of hold her in my arms again. Inside my head I was screaming and suddenly everyone's thoughts were clearer than ever inside my head.

"_Such a pretty girl… what a shame_." A police officer was thinking.

"_Mike isn't going to like this…" _Thought another

"_I can't believe Bella committed suicide… I bet it was because of him." _Charlie's' partner thought and threw me a disgusted look.

So she had done it because of him. _Of course she did Edward! You saw the note!_ A voice sounded in my head. I turned away like a coward and ran back to the car. As soon as I had the familiar glint of the Volvo within sight I sped up.

I moved in shock and anger at myself. I wanted nothing more than for this terrible heart ache to stop. I should of realized that if I left this would happen. But maybe… she wasn't dead. Maybe there was a chance that we would see each other again. I kept that thought in my mind. It helped soothe my panic and hurt. I decided to return home to Alaska and ask Carlisle what he thought and then ask Alice to try to sense her.

To keep me going I placed a CD that I had made to remind me of Bella into the CD player. It had the lullaby I had made for her as well as Clair De Lune which I knew she loved. It also had a few Linkin Park songs on it and the song In the Arms of an Angel. I flicked through the songs until I came to rest on Clair De Lune. I kept it on repeat all the way home letting the soothing melody wash over me and filling my mind with thoughts of Bella.

Finally, by the next night I was home and had every single note of the song perfectly committed to memory. I raced into the house to find my family seated in the living room looking grim. 'She…she…s-she's…' I couldn't get the words out.

Alice collapsed into a heap and began sobbing again. Jasper cradled her in his arms with a dead look on his face. Emmet bent forwards resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Rosalie gasped and looked shocked and Esme turned and fell into Carlisle's arms. Her face buried deep into his shoulder.

It hit me extremely hard at that moment, when each of them comforted their lover. I realized that my one and only wasn't here. Remembering what had me so eager to get me home I turned to Alice.

'Alice, please I need you to try to sense Bella, please I have a feeling she is still here. Please just try to look for a future with Bella in it.' I blurted out, my eyes full of anxiety.

Alice looked up and turned her crumpled expression towards Carlisle. She turned back to me with a pitying look in her eyes.

'Edward… I'm sorry… its no use, she really is…'

'NO!' I roared, refusing to take in her words. 'DO IT NOW!'

'Edward, please just listen to me, I know your upset, we all are but you've got to except tha- ' Alice stopped for I had just raced over there and seized her by her dainty shoulders. I shook her with a lot of force and she looked scared.

Than suddenly I felt three pairs of hands rip me off her. I collapsed to the floor as they released me and I began sobbing. They stepped back from me as soon as I fell, not sure what they should do. Alice came over and sat on the floor next to me. I felt so guilty for attacking Alice, I couldn't even look her in the eyes as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off still staring at the ground. Suddenly she grasped my face with both of her hands and forced me to look at her. I was instantly and painfully reminded of Bella when she had held my face the exact same way the night I left her.

'Edward,' Alice breathed. 'It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known.' But through her careful words, I saw the beginnings of blame and anger stir in her light brown eyes. I shook my head away and starred at the wall.

'Come on, I think Edward needs some time alone and plus, we're overdue for a hunt.' Carlisle spoke, but by the pained look on his face, I could tell me was extremely hurt to lose Bella. We all were.

My poor Bella. How could I do this to her? Poor innocent and trusting she had been; and she had placed too much trust in me, I should have protected her, I should have changed her when I had the chance.

I closed my eyes and felt my dead heart break.

**Authors Note: Sorry shorter chapter, I thought I'd keep it short and sweet and squeeze in a chapter with Edwards point of view. Please Review! Your reviews are what keep me writing so quickly!**


	9. Light Atmospheric Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Authors note: Hey thanks everybody for your reviews, a couple people asked if my last chapter was meant to be underlined, LOL no it was a mistake I dunno what happened!**

CHAPTER 8 – Light Atmospheric Changes

Back to Bella's Point Of View

'Bah!' I yelled, beside myself with the giggles. Elijah and Harrison had just pounced on me as we were running and the three of us were brought down to the ground with a heavy thud. Ariella emerged from the trees, holding her sides and laughing extremely hard. Adrian came out not far from where she was standing with Rachel in his arms. She was trying desperately to get down to the ground. 'Okay! you caught me! Now let me go!' she screeched, a heavy scowl on her face. 'Okay my love!' Adrian said laughing hysterically and straight away dropped her. Rachel hit the ground with a bang but was on her feet quicker than a flash. She hit the backs of Adrians' knees making them buckle and bringing him to the ground. At this she started laughing as well.

Merrindene soon came jogging into view, Willis by her side. She was smiling insanely and Willis was looking annoyed by just being caught by a girl. Our group had just finished hunting and, as always, we had a lot of pent up energy. After every hunting trip, we chose a game and ran amok. Today it was a sort of tip game, just with a lot of alterations. Like the fact that you had to tackle instead of just a boring tip and then they joined you as being in, the last person to get caught won. Ariella _always_ won.

'Damn Ariella! I almost beat you!' I said smiling happily while the boys continued to pin me down. I saw the familiar lust stir in Harrison's eyes, _"gosh she's so beautiful." _He thought. Uh-oh, better get up! I tried, but they held me down. That just made all seven of them laugh – even Willis. 'Careful…' I warned a mad look in my eye.

Elijah jumped up immediately and ran to Merrindene, sweeping her up into his arms. Harrison was still laughing like a child. I narrowed my eyes and he instantly flew back and hit a tree. Now it was _my_ turn to join in laughing with the rest of them. Poor Harrison, he never learnt. I ran over and helped pull him to his feet. As soon as he was up, he hit me over the head and took off, everyone smiled and immediately understood, we just started a new game and I was in. Laughing, everyone took off. I gave them a head start before sensing Willis's thoughts close by and shooting off into the trees.

Almost ninety years had passed since I joined the coven. I was extremely glad I did. Nowadays I was happy, confident and full of energy. I wasn't always like this though. It took me ten years to get over my longing for Edward. That's when I realized that if he really loved me, he would have come looking. That's not to say I don't think about him though, because I do. Every single twilight reminds me of him and I have an hour or so by myself to remember him. His voice, his smell, his touch, his words. I was worried that if I stopped thinking about him, he would fade completely from my memory; and that I couldn't bare at all.

Since joining the coven, Ariella had become my best friend. I don't think I was ever this close to someone in a friendship way. The other people I opened up to were my mother and Edward. Now I have a whole group of people I can confine in. All of them were my best friends but Ariella was the closest to me. Since I was bitten by her I had become extremely powerful. I had multiple gifts. Not as strong as hers of course but now apart from mind reading, I had telekinesis and the power to control the weather. Not like Harrison but, he could either make it sunny, rainy, windy or stormy. I could control each drop of rain, each clap of thunder and every strike of lightening. Basically for me, it was more defined.

I hadn't noticed how fast I was running because I suddenly saw a mane of black hair whip around the tree and instantly caught a whiff of Willis' scent. He smelt like a musky sort of perfume. I crouched down for a split second before propelling myself through the trees with such a force that cause branches to be snapped clean off their trunks.

BANG. The noise was almost deafening to sensitive ears. I collided with Willis and we went rolling down a hill. We were both screaming with laughter before we landed in a massive pile of mud. When we stopped rolling, I noticed I was on top of him. We stared into each others eyes for a while before I came to my senses and rolled off. Willis didn't seem disturbed by it, I noticed.

We looked at each other awkwardly before falling into a stitch of laugher. We were completely covered with mud. 'Nice look Bella!' he said roaring with laughter.

'Yea you too smart ass.' I retorted, still chuckling. At that we both leapt up and propelled ourselves through the undergrowth. We were now on the same team. I kept to my own thoughts for a while, not really concentrating on my running. I now understood what Edward had meant when he said running was second nature to him. I didn't hit any trees. I smiled to myself as I sped up. I caught Ariella's scent which was a surprise to me. I followed the scent of fruit and was surprised when Willis, Rachel and Adrian came into the clearing and started running with me. They obviously caught the scent as well.

We were all filled with blazing determination, we wanted to catch Ariella, never had she lost one of our games and since no one had caught Harrison yet, we thought that we might actually have a chance. We ran for almost 10 minutes straight and at full speed. We had never wandered so far from the mansion before. We had strict rules about going into town. The reason the coven had remained in one place for so long was because they never let the humans in Forks lay eyes on them. We speed up after another 5 minutes because suddenly her scent was overwhelming. Suddenly we saw her standing at the edge of the clearing with Harrison by her side. They were gazing out onto a large oval lost in thought. I recognized the oval, from a long time ago, it seemed familiar. I've been here before, I thought as I stood next to Ariella. In my human life, I had been standing on that oval quite a lot.

It was the oval that was apart of Forks High School. I gasped as my eyes ran over the familiar buildings arranged so inconspicuously that they looked like little cottages. I saw that wretched gym in which I had so many a time fallen over in, I saw the nurses building where Edward had carried me when I fainted from seeing blood in biology. I smiled at the irony of the situation now.

The others turned to look at each other curiously, all except for Ariella of course. The two of us continued to stare at the school in which I had spent some of my days. I stared at the school lost in memories; Ariella stared at the school lost in thought. It seemed as though she was having some kind of internal battle raging inside of her.

The others were getting impatient. Adrian spoke first. 'Bella? What's going on? Do you know this place?' Willis, Merrindene, Rachel, Elijah and Harrison turned to look at me, but I couldn't answer.

'I… um… I went…' I couldn't get the words out properly. Thankfully, Ariella came to my rescue.

'It's Bella's old high school, Fork High.' She said this without taking her eyes off the school.

The others gasped and turned to look at me. 'It's no big deal, out of all the human things to miss, school isn't one of them.' I lied, tearing my eyes away from the past. I saw Ariella glance sideways at me before turning to face the group.

'Oh well guys,' She said brightly. 'We better get back to the mansion, there will be another group who are probably dying to hunt.' At that we all linked arms and speed off in the direction of the mansion, Adrian keeping us entertained with his lame jokes the whole way.

We made it back to the mansion well before the sun had risen. My spirits lifted when the place I called home came into sight. If truth be told, it looked more like a castle than a mansion, but it wasn't made out of stone with glassless windows and stupid spiky roofs. It was a deep maroon with black borders around the windows and doors. I smiled as we entered the doors.

We were immediately greeted with waves and polite kisses. Darcy, a male vampire who had taken an extreme liking to me waved shyly from the corner. I smiled back in a response and he looked extremely transfixed by my beauty. Funny, I thought, I was expecting vampires to be a little less subjective to the alluringness of other vampires, but this wasn't that case.

A few males gave me appreciating looks and I gave them my most seductive smile, just to get them over the edge. They sure did look excited after that. A couple of the girls waved except for one who threw me a dirty look. Some here at the mansion never did get over their jealousy, but they were still nice, they didn't dare say anything to my face. Despite a few green-eyed monsters, I was generally quite popular.

I sighed and made my way upstairs by myself. I wasn't really in the mood to be around the rest of my friends, all I really wanted was to be by myself and look through the old photo albums I had come to love over the years. Ever since my parents died, I had become really lonely, even though I never had any contact with them after my death was staged. I still have moments of guilt when I remember that I never said goodbye to either of them, and the last time I had seen my mom was when I was in the hospital so many years ago. Ariella came with me when Charlie died and we collected the last of my stuff. We brought back my clothes, CD's, books and photo's. I made a whole album of just Edward and I.

I passed a few vampires on my way up to the top floor. Their thoughts meaningless chatter. I couldn't believe that I had come to get sick of the whole mind-reading game. For the first 20 years I was obsessed with it. I read everybody's' thoughts that I laid eyes on. Now it wasn't so interesting, they all thought about relatively the same thing. Except for Ariella of course, I don't think anyone would have been able to read her thoughts. She was obviously too strong.

Before I knew it I was already making my way into my room. Sometimes I shared with Harrison when I was feeling lonely; I never did anything with him though. I was mad at Edward and wanted to punish him but I still respected myself. Wow, I thought, a virgin for almost 108 years now.

I pulled out the jet black book with silver fastenings and ruffled through the pages with such force that I accidentally tore a few of the pages. Oh well, I thought, plenty of time to fix that. Finally I came to rest on a massive photo of the entire grade at prom. I had gone with Edward. My dead heart and stomach did flip flops and I looked around at all the faces that I had come to forget over the years. The majority of them were dead now but the few that remain were well over 100 and probably on their death bed anyway.

I looked into the friendly face of Angela; she was by far one of my favorites in my _other_ group of friends. I was heartbroken when I found out she had died. I then turned to look at Lauren. I couldn't figure out who I blamed more, Jasper or Lauren. If Jasper controlled himself better, well then Edward would have still been here with me. _STOP!_ I yelled inside my head. _You hate Edward, don't forget that!_ Hate be dammed. I loathed him. He had left me for dead. I would have died if Ariella hadn't been hunting that day with Elijah and Willis.

They were my life now, and I accepted that more than anyone could believe.

I smiled involuntary when I thought of Willis. I really liked him a lot. We were so close. Adrian was the funny one, Ariella was the one who could solve anything, Elijah was the playful one, Merrindene and Rachel were the bouncy ones, Harrison was the some-times toy boy and Willis was the sensitive one I could talk to no matter what. We actually had a kind of moment while playing our game. Willis wasn't the most attractive in the group but his magnet-like personality and appeal nearly always swept me off my feet.

Of course I wasn't the most lusted-after. Every single male had been completely infatuated with Ariella the moment they laid eyes on her. But after spending so many years under her rule, they soon realized they had no chance. Ariella refused to get involved with anyone. Apparently Willis was among these sheep-like males and only stopped admiring her from afar after I came into the picture, for which she was extrememly thankful for.

I wondered what it would be like to be with Willis, I had no intention of following up my thoughts of course, but I just wondered how it would make me feel to fun my hands through his wavy black hair, to stare into his deep charcoal eyes and even to lightly brush my lips with his pale pink ones.

I heard the door shut and then Willis' mysterious voice filled the room. 'Daydreaming again are we?' he smiled.

I jumped and looked away embarrassed that he caught me thinking about him. Of course he couldn't read my thoughts but the way he smiled at me made me think he probably knew that whatever I was thinking about, involved him in some way.

He didn't really want an answer. He sat done on the floor very close to me and looked at the picture of my grade at the prom. 'You look beautiful.' He murmured. I noticed he didn't say "you _looked_ beautiful." And the fact that he started staring at me again instead of the picture.

I smiled at him momentarily before turning my face to study the picture again. He looked slightly frustrated. 'You and Edward look very happy.' He noted, trying to claim my attention back to himself. In the picture me and Edward where at the front, just being voted as Prom King & Queen with a stupid plastic tiara. He had me in his arms, bridal style and we were looking into each others eyes, mad laughter on our faces.

'Yes.' I sighed. 'But that was a long time ago.' I snapped the book shut and stood up. I strode over to the couch and flicked on a movie. I barely paid attention to what was going on. Willis left me to my own thoughts and walked into his bedroom.

I was extremely pathetic. I thought about Edward every single day. Even after almost 90 years of heat break, I still thought about him. I felt like crying. I needed to be with a close female friend. I picked myself up reluctantly from the couch and made my way downstairs to the room in which Ariella spent some of her time. I was like another Ballroom only smaller. Here, any vampire who was in need of support, help or just needed to talk went here and claimed her attention. Ariella was so devoted to these vampires; she tried to treat them as equals even though every single one of them treated her like God-On-Earth.

When I finally got there I realized she wasn't in there. That was extremely strange; she never left anyone without guidance. I asked someone from another group called Melanie. Melanie was extremely quiet but extremely nice. She said Ariella had gone upstairs into one of her personal libraries.

Completely dumbfounded, I began walking up the stairs again. I soon got frustrated and started running. I was there in a matter of seconds. I walked in to find our whole group around a table in the center of the room. Ariella was standing with a serious look on her face. The others seemed excited.

'Good, Bella, you've come at last.' She smiled. I smiled back and went to sit down in the only remaining seat between Rachel and Elijah.

'I've just spoken to the rest of the group and they are excited. Now I made the decision after coming face to face with your old school and seeing the longing expression on your face for human/vampire interaction. I've already called the school. The eight of us start on Monday.'

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I was actually surprised how easy this chapter was to write after reading all ur gorgeous reviews! Please review, it wont take long:)**


	10. Careful Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Authors Note: I just wanna say thanks again for the reviews! I loved them sooooo much and thanx so much for complimenting on my writing _aswell_ as the story!**

CHAPTER 9 – Careful Cullen

The weekend took an impossibly long time to pass and for the first time in years, I wished that I could sleep so the time would have passed more quickly. I was quivering with excitement, how human.

After Ariella told us that we were due to start at Forks High School, she held a short but surprising conference, informing the coven. They sure were surprised but many thought it was a good idea. Apparently she had just gotten so sick of being cooped up in the mansion and forests that it caused her to change the strict rules involving secluding ness.

We already had our story set out and it was quite similar to the Cullen's when they had attended school. The eight of us were to say that we were all adopted but weren't related. Ariella had already chosen a male and female vampire from the coven that looked old enough to play the part of our parents. I wasn't quite as nervous as I was the first time I was new to Forks High, and that was probably due to the reason that I knew I wouldn't be alone. I already knew what to expect from the humans as I had witnessed it before; the clear admiration of our beauty, the lustfulness but also the alien ness as their instincts told them to shy away from our presence.

I was actually quite glad to be going back to school, it would be quite interesting and I couldn't wait to purely stun them all with my beauty and intelligence. I sure was lacking communication with the outside world, even if I wasn't necessarily speaking to humans, at least I was part of the scene and that I would have something to do with the endless eternity stretched in front of me.

The useless alarm clock went off in the lounge room of our own floor. The eight of us were already dressed, needless to say. We all looked stunning of course, nothing too different. The only changes that were made to our appearance was that Ariella's hair had developed a red shine to it when in the light just like mine and Merrindene convinced Ariella to help her blonde spiky hair grow to halfway down her back.

I decided on a pair of extremely tight jeans with a black and white striped tank top with the ultimate V-neck. I smiled as I examined myself in the mirror, I looked _damn hot._ I flicked my hair and danced into the living room where the boys and Merrindene were waiting.

Merrindene gave me an approving nod and the boys looked extremely fidgety yet pleased at my appearance; Willis especially, I noticed.

Merrindene with her newly grown hair was looking stunning in a black pleated mini with a yellow zip up sweater and knee-high leather boots and Rachel finally emerged into the living room to be sporting a pair of extremely low slung baggy jeans with a black and silver studded belt and a plain black single top with thin spaghetti straps, but she was adorned with countless necklaces, dog tags and bracelets. She looked like such a punk. We burst out laughing but Adrian muttered 'hot' before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Rachel sighed but pushed him off. She was hard-headed and didn't care much for affection.

The guys wore pretty average things, but of course they pulled them off with such style and beauty. They mostly resided in either jeans or three quarters with monotone shirts or jumpers.

I imagined what the rest of the students would be thinking about our choice of clothing, it looked like we were dressed for a night out clubbing. We waited patiently for Ariella. I wondered what she was going to wear. We rarely ever saw her in anything but a completely breath taking evening gown or a cocktail dress, no matter what the occasion. When she came out, our breath caught in our chests.

Today Ariella bounded out of her room with tight light denim jeans on and a coral colored halter neck that revealed most of her cleavage. None of us had ever seen her in something so casual yet she still looked completely ravishing. Also, her long hair was parted to the side and she had a long sweeping fringe sitting perfectly, making her seem like she had just jumped straight off the cover of a fashion magazine. She could have passed as 16 if she wanted to. But we were all going to school and saying we were 17.

We laughed again and she came over to stand with us. We went to face the long mirror in the lounge room with was the length and size of the wall and took in our reflections, we were all inhumanly beautiful. We looked like models. As we were standing with our arms wrapped around each other and staring at the mirror, Ariella held out her hand and we saw a camera fly backwards towards the mirror but with the lenses still facing us. 'Smile!' she commanded playfully and we all hastened to obey before being almost blinded by the flash. Damn sensitive eyes.

We took a few more stupid pictures before grabbing our shoulder bags and racing downstairs clearly excited about our "first" day at school. When we got to the bottom floor we were pleasantly surprised that the majority of the coven was gathered in the entrance hall giving us all a huge send off. They burst into applause and cheers and even laughter when they saw what type of clothing we adorned.

I noticed the majority of the boys had their eyes fixed on Ariella's cleavage and my butt, and the disturbing thoughts floated around me making me slightly irritated.

It took us a while to get away from all the commotion and noise in the hall before we finally made it out onto the grounds. As soon as we stepped out of the door onto the gravel we noticed the sunny weather. We all looked up at the sky, everyone except Ariella sparkling like diamonds.

'This could be a problem…' She began. 'Adrian?'

Adrian smiled and closed his eyes. At once the sunlight began to fade and the pale blue sky was swallowed up by grey clouds. I laughed thinking about how we would probably by the only ones thankful for the sudden change in weather.

We turned to face the gravel drive way and when our eyes laid on the car we would be taking to school, our jaws dropped, except for Ariella, as always. It was so hard to surprise her. But when she laid eyes on the silver McLaren F1 parked in front of us, even a small smile played across her lips, although now that I think about it, the smile was probably more due to our reactions rather than the car. After all, it _was_ hers.

Me and the other girls climbed in dumbfounded, whereas the boys were positively aquiver with excitement, Elijah being the biggest rev-head, immediately got the front seat, checking out all the controls, lights and all the gages, Merrindene looked slightly annoyed.

We sped off in the direction of the gates at a speed I couldn't believe possible. I instantly had whiplash and the boys started whooping and cheering. They acted with 15 year olds. After we made it onto the main road, despite the sever lack of traffic, Ariella slowed the car down to the legal limit and we all turned to look at her questingly.

'There're a few things that need to be discussed before we head out. Firstly, remember to keep your identity hidden, from human _or_ vampire.' This shocked me.

'There will be other vampires at Forks High?' I asked wide-eyed.

Ariella ignored my question and continued. 'As a precaution, the moment we arrive, I'll surround us in energy containing our thoughts so they don't fall into the minds of anyone who isn't entitled to hear them.' Okay, she was definitely keeping something from me, but I didn't press the subject.

She continued for a while talking about everything from escape routes in case we felt the hunger burn strong to not drawing too much attention to ourselves.

'Yeah of course.' Adrian chimed in. 'I can tell they won't pay much attention to the car.' We all broke into laughter.

'Yes well, I thought we might arrive in style. We could take a different car tomorrow if you _really_ want.' Ariella teased.

Having finally finished voicing her precautions, she sped up, much faster than Edward would have ever been able to drive. Or maybe it was just because of the speed of the car. She pushed her foot further down on the accelerator and was speeding away so fast that the land outside became a blur of green and brown.

We came up behind another silver car that was going relatively fast but no way near as fast as us. Ariella swerved around it with ease at the last minute just avoiding a collision. The other car became another silver blur behind us. We started laughing and the boys whooped with pleasure.

Poor people, I thought. They probably just got the shock of a lifetime. We laughed loudly at our own recklessness and were safely parked in the Forks High student lot in next to no time.

Edwards Point of View

Almost ninety years had passed since the day I saw her still cold white form. I had combed the planet for years after that incident with Alice, determined to catch a whiff of Bella's heavenly scent. Of course it goes without saying that I didn't find anything.

I returned broken hearted to Carlisle and the family in Alaska after finally giving up my fruitless search. We remained in Alaska for the better part of the ninety years, attending schools and what not. It was only at the beginning of the year that we decided to return to Forks.

Forks was an extremely disturbing place for me to live. For a while I never left the house, scared that I would see something that brought back memories of Bella. That's not to say I don't have memories of my own kind of her. I have numerous pictures of her and I together and a piece of her clothing that she once left here. But the thought of seeing something unexpected jump out at me and forcibly remind me of her was more than I could possibly take. I was never able to get over my Bella. I tried suicide a few times without any real progress. After finally discovering what I was trying to do to myself Carlisle put a stop to it. Serve me right for getting involved with her in the first place and ruining her life. _ENDING her life Edward. _A voice rang through my head.

I sighed and hung my head in shame and made my way downstairs. I had finally agreed to start school again, and of course the only choice available was Forks High School. We weren't going to be going to school today as it was sunny, but suddenly the weather changed and became cloudy and grey. We started going to Forks High about six weeks ago. Those six weeks took my mind of Bella a bit but it was sadly depressing. The halls keep putting pictures of her running down them in my mind and the gym kept forcibly reminding me of the many accidents and injuries she had sustained whilst in there.

I put on a happy face for my family when I entered to downstairs lounge of the old familiar house surrounded by the woods. I always made myself happy for their benefit, my constant brooding had come to annoy and depress everyone around me after 50 years. Still, not one single day went past that I didn't think about Bella.

I called goodbye to Carlisle and kissed Esme on the cheek before walking outside to where a new silver Volvo stood of the grass, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie and the two newest member of the Cullen clan, Logan who was extremely short tempered and loud, waiting patiently leaning against it.

'About time Edward.' Emmet spoke. 'Beginning to think you went for another trip around the world.' He smiled gruffly and threw me the keys. Obviously, I was driving.

I grimaced and caught the keys easily in my hand. We were all inside the car within another second and were speeding off down the dirt path before coming onto the smooth black road. The journey was silent for a while; they all knew I got all reminiscent like this of a morning. Jasper tried to lighten my mood.

He punched me playfully on the shoulder but it didn't disrupt my fast and furious driving. 'Alice said she saw some new students coming today, should be fun!' Without a doubt he probably couldn't wait to scare them and then study their reaction. It was a little game Jasper and Rosalie liked to play; they used to see who could get the best reaction. Rosalie nearly always won.

'Great.' I muttered. Alice threw me a sideways glance, she had heard the hint of sarcasm in it but I don't think anyone else did. _Don't be like that Edward_ she called in her head. _He's only trying to help make you feel better._

I was about to retort when suddenly a blinding silver blur shot up behind us, we were about to be rammed up the backside before it swiftly and carefully swerved around the side of us missing us by and inch, overtaking us and speeding off into the distance with much more speed than I could believe.

'Holy shit!' cried Logan. 'That idiot nearly rammed us!' He was mad.

'Did you see how fast they were going?' Said Rosalie, her voice barely hiding the admiring in her words.

'I couldn't even really see what type of car it was!' Spoke a shocked Jasper.

'I did kind of, it looked like a silver Mclaren, I think, I'm not sure it was too fast.' Said Alice.

'Well all I saw was a silver blur; they drive even faster than you do Edward.' Said Emmet.

I was too shocked to respond. I couldn't believe the speed and skill the driver had. For the first time in my life, I was scared of a human. A human was faster and better at handling a car than we were. I was shocked and outraged at the same time. I sped up determined to regain some of my honor.

We made it to the school soon enough, my anger fading and I became more relaxed. But what I saw in the student parking lot was enough to bring back my prior feelings of rage. Alice was right. It was a shiny silver Mclaren F1 and some of the students had already began to crowd around it looking at it with a glazed look in their eyes.

No matter what I felt about the driver, the car was definitely impressive. So these were the new students huh? How stupid. The first time we meet, there's nearly a car crash. It looks like Rosalie and Jasper's game had been momentarily reversed, I saw the _fear_ in their eyes alright.

Despite ourselves we walked over to take a look at the gleaming machinery ourselves. As soon as we came close to the car, the other students stiffened and walked away. I couldn't help myself; I let a grin spread over my face. We had only been staring at it more a few minutes before we heard the doors of the front office bang open with much force.

'Oops' An extremely appealing voice giggled. 'Sorry about that.' Her voice sounded as though it could make the toughest monster in the world melt. Her voice was extremely high and echoey. It made the air around us vibrate. I shook my head clear feeling guilty and looked towards my family. They hadn't been able to shake off the feeling. They stood momentarily with their eyes glazed over before coming to my senses and looking at me.

We all turned and watched the girl dance towards the parking lot. She was _beautiful_. I would love no other more than Bella, she would be the only one for me but I still couldn't deny this girls beauty. She was tall and thin with curves enough to set anyone off. Her hair was similar to Bella's only it was longer and darker. She wore tight jeans and a coral colored halter neck top that didn't hide much. Her skin was pale yet glimmering oddly. Isn't she cold? I thought to myself, frowning slightly.

I sighed and turned my back to face my family again. If I hadn't met Bella I would have been fawning over this creature, but I loved Bella for her mind and personality as well as her beauty. I love Bella and no one else.

When I turned around I got a shock. They were still staring at her. Emmet, Jasper, and Logan obviously couldn't control their feelings. They were staring at her with a greedy expression in their eyes and their mouths half open. Rosalie was looking extremely jealous but clearly admiring, as was Alice minus the jealousy. What was wrong with them? Didn't they understand that no one could ever be as beautiful as Bella? I started to get slightly mad and turned once again to take one last look at what could possibly be so captivating.

I was shocked to see that she was coming this way, over to us. There was no mistaking it, she was looking at me in the eye with a faint smile on her icy pink lips. She moved with such grace it was breath-taking. The only people I knew who had the effect on people like this were vampires. My family seemed to finally snap out of their reverie and turned to speak extremely quietly and too fast for human ears to hear.

'Wow, look at her!' Emmet said, still a bit dazed. Rosalie punched him in the arm.

'Did you feel it when she spoke? My god!' Jasper said.

'Hmm… I wonder if… no, it couldn't be… I would have known…' Alice was humming to herself more than the others.

Logan was still dumbstruck.

Suddenly she was standing right in front of me, extremely close we were almost touching. I smelled her sweet aroma washing all over me, it smelt like fruit but for some strange reason I felt no urge to attack her. She had extremely strange eyes; they were chocolate brown with a golden topaz color swirled in with it.

Her expression became appraising as she looked me over, then as though recognizing who I was, he expression became annoyed that I was so close to her. Why did she hate me so much?

'Excuse me…?' she spoke, a slight edge to her high soprano voice. I noticed that she had her hand on the door handle of the Mclaren and she was looking impatient. I realized with a shock that it was her car. She couldn't be the driver could she? She looked only 17 and much too graceful and innocent to be able to drive with such skill.

I jumped back straight away, much too quickly that I was only a blur, the others behind me gasped with horror. For a split second I thought she had noticed because of the quick glance she took behind her. She seemed to disregard my movement before she opened the driver's door and pulled out the car keys and her jacket. She placed the keys in her shoulder bag and closed the door. She took one glance at my family before saying quietly, 'You'd want to be a bit more careful Cullen.'

And she walked back into the office, hair swaying around her face and neck before a booming siren bell sounded throughout the school.

I had been so stunned by her that I hadn't even noticed that I couldn't hear her thoughts.

Back to Bella's Point of View

'Well, okay dears that's about it. After those just fill in your name and get your teachers to sign the form and bring it back at the end of the day.' The receptionist was saying in her sing-song voice. She was eyeing Harrison with exceptional interest.

So they haven't changed the system. I thought to myself.

'Oh, no!' Exclaimed Ariella, 'I left my keys and jacket in the car.' How strange, Ariella never forgot, lost or broke anything, she was perfect. 'I'll be back in a minute!' and at that the bounded to the door, accidentally flinging it open with too much force and causing it to bang into the brick wall.

'Oops! Sorry about that!' She giggled. The receptionist just smiled warmly at her, it was obvious who her favorite was. Ariella came back inside with her jacket and keys in her bag but also wearing a slightly annoyed expression. She looked at me for a while as though about to tell me something, but then thought better of it.

Once we finished signing our names and such, we picked up our bags and walked into the school grounds. We all walked arm in arm with each other chatting about nothing in particular. Suddenly, Elijah turned stiff and stopped walking. There's others here.

Ariella made sure the sure of the group were occupied before muttering in my ear, 'What ever happens today, keep your cool and remain at school.' I looked at her questingly, but she just shook her head and continued walking. I wondered what the reason was behind that comment.

Well, I was about to lay eyes on that reason at any moment.

**Authors Note: Ooooooh! I wonder how it will happen! What will be Edward's reaction? What will be Bella's reaction? What will Willis think? Review! Review! Review Please!**


	11. Old Faces, New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Authors Note: Hey I got a review from sum1 asking where Ariella's coven was when she came out into the parking lot and saw the Cullens, after Edwards point of view, there is a quick summary of Bellas point of view where she and the rest of her coven are in the office registering while Ariella goes into the carpark for a few moments.. That's when she see's the Cullens. : )**

**Also sum1 commented that if it were 90 years into the future the technology would of changed, but I didn't like the lame idea of vampires zooming around in flying cars… so I just kept the normal technology of 2dai : )**

CHAPTER 10 – Old Faces, New Life

I was now quietly seated in homeroom waiting impatiently for the bell to ring for first period. I had never noticed how unbelievingly frustratingly long it took for trivial human things to happen. I, like the rest of my coven, were used to speedy times and a fast going pace, right now it felt like 5 vampire years packed into 20 minutes.

Now that I was able to be by myself for a while, I was able to think over what Elijah had sensed. When he said "others" he obviously meant other vampires. That was his gift after all.

As soon as I had walked into the room, it was suddenly filled with gasps and everywhere I looked, I saw every single male practically foaming at the mouth, even the homeroom teacher was already beginning to fantasize about me. The females all gave me a filthy look, clearly hostile and filled with jealousy. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long year.

I walked up to the homeroom supervisors' desk and introduced myself. I thought I heard a gasp or two when I said my name. The supervisor seemed too stunned by my looks and opened and closed his mouth repeatedly without a single breath escaping his lips. I used this to my advantage and quickly glided to the back of the room to sit before he could make me stand in front of them all and introduce myself - whether I was a vampire or not, public speaking still wasn't on my list of things to do.

After a exchanging a few friendly smiles and greetings reluctantly, I turned my head and ignored them. Suddenly there were about 15 male voices bouncing around my head, thinking relatively the same thing.

"_My God! I hope she's in my class today…"_

"…_I bet she already has a boyfriend…"_

"_Maybe I could offer to show her around the town, she obviously isn't from here…"_

"…_wow, look at her ass, its gotta be one of the nicest…"_

I droned them out easily, and then came the females.

"…_what a slut! Look at her, flaunting it around."_

"_I bet her boobs are fake…what a joke."_

"_Oh god, I had to get Johnathan away from school before he sees her!"_

I quickly got frustrated and exhaled sharply, accidentally letting out a small growl and making the boy staring intently at me on my right – even more so than the others, snap his head towards the front again. I didn't take any notice of him, he was actually quite cute. He was blonde.

Now I could just stay with my own thoughts, wondering what type of vampires we would come face to face with today. They were probably "vegetarians", no mysterious disappearances had occurred around Forks as far as we knew – which was quite a lot.

I gazed out the window onto the grounds. They were exactly as I remembered them. I looked up at the sky again. The clouds were swiftly moving out and sunlight was racing in to reclaim its place. I concentrated on it being cloudy and suddenly the sunlight vanished behind a massive black rain cloud about twice the size of Forks. How could Harrison pay so little attention? I let out another growl only audible to vampire ears. I felt the blonde boy stiffen again. He probably couldn't hear it, but his instincts probably sent him a warning.

After what seemed a lifetime of receiving quick appreciating glances and listening to childish, lustful remarks towards my looks, the bell finally rang. I stood up swiftly, internally cursing that bell which rung extremely loudly through my sensitive ears. Once again, I left the boy stiffen behind me. I wasn't even going to turn around and bother. What was wrong with me? Did he have an unconditional flinching disorder? I was about to sweep angrily from the room when I noticed I did have any idea what I had next. I didn't hear any heartbeats or breathing in the room so I knew I was alone. I leant over much more quickly than usual and whipped out my timetable at superhuman speed. I had gym. Great. I rolled my eyes and glided out of the room.

The rest of the day continued in pretty much the same fashion. Many double takes as I walked passed and plenty of whispers about me and about my friends. I didn't really have any classes with the rest of them except for maths which I had with Rachel. In many of the subjects I just daydreamed and amused myself by trying to picture the beautiful Ariella sitting in class obeying someone else's orders.

After maths, we made our way into the cafeteria for lunch, laughing lightly at the complete lack of intelligence our teacher had. We of course did not need to eat, but we still decided to buy food and sit at our own table chatting quietly to avoid suspicion, how similar we were turning out to the Cullens', I thought.

When we entered the cafeteria, we found that the others were already seated at a table tucked away privately into a corner and deep in conversation. Elijah threw his head back suddenely and laughed extremely loudly, causing a few passers-by to stare. Immediately he was hit in the face with a carton of milk thrown by Ariella and was soon dripping with the white condensation causing his spiked hair to droop slightly. Suddenly the whole table erupted into insane laughter, even Elijah chuckled at his own humiliation.

'Hey all, what's the cause for all the laughing?' I noted, sitting beside Willis. Willis smiled at me and Harrison looked sulky, he turned his head and started gazing intently at Ariella.

'Well,' Ariella started huffily. 'I was just telling them all about my little incident with one of the teachers. I tried to tell him how molecules are _really_ supposed to react when he totally lost it and called me a "stupid little know-it-all brat!".' She finished with a sour look. The whole table including me and Rachel laughed openly.

'So then,' She continued. 'Elijah thought he would be funny and make quite a rude comment and so I decided to shower him in milk.' She smiled evilly at this. Willis suddenly grasped my hand in his. I quickly became embarrassed and started talking, without removing my hand from his.

'Speaking of showering,' I started, and then turned on Harrison. 'Have you been watching the weather? The sun was about to come out and pay us all a visit, I noticed it during Homeroom and had to save your butt.'

'I can't keep an eye on everything Bella.' He winked and grimaced at me.

Suddenly a group of boys came over to our table. They all stood behind me and I turned in my seat to see what they wanted. I had to admire their courage, normally, humans never approached us, these boys certainly looked scared to death.

A bold looking boy with brown hair and freckles acted as a spokesman for the rest of them. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking in a deep rumble.

'Um, Isabella Swan right?... I was… um… wondering if you would… um… like to come sit with us?' He gestured hopefully at the 12 or so boys around him.

'No thanks! See you later!' I said brightly before turning back into the conversation to find them all with broad smiles plastered over their faces.

Adrian explained. 'I knew it wouldn't be long before they came over here, Ariella and Merrindene already had their own little fan club bother us just a few minutes ago asking us the same thing, ah yes Rachel, I see you've got one too, here they come…'

But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying for behind me I heard something that I thought I would never hear again in my whole life. The sound filled me with happiness and shock at the same time. It was a growl, low and territorial; and directed at the boys who had just asked me to sit with them.

I turned around as though in slow motion and gazed into the light topaz eyes of my angel.

Edwards Point of View

I sighed; leaning back slightly on my chair with my eyes closed waiting patiently for the bell to ring signaling the end of Homeroom. I was thinking about that mysterious girl in the parking lot. I tried desperately to scan the school trying to sense her thoughts. I only realized that after she had left that I hadn't been able to hear her thoughts. I was a bit uneasy as the one and only person whose thoughts I hadn't been able to read were Bella's.

I sighed again, only this time much more sadly. In a way that girl reminded me of Bella, I couldn't put my finger on it, but the annoyed expression that crossed her face as she looked me up and down had forcibly reminded me of my angel.

The door of the homeroom suddenly flew open with much force and two extremely appealing scents washed over me. One I recognized, one I didn't which smelled like mint. My eyes flew open to see a young boy with black hair that fell casually around his face and into his eyes, standing with the same strange and beautiful girl I had met earlier. Both their eyes flickered to me in a split second before exchanging a quick glace at each other. They were silent for a moment and then she nodded once at him.

They walked with a graceful lope up to the Homeroom supervisor's desk and handed him a slip each. As the girl walked passed, all the males practically fainted on the spot. They openly starred with their mouths open and eyes glazed, turning their heads as she casually walked passed.

The supervisor had trouble retaining his thoughts as he took in every curve of the girls body, studying some aspects more than others. The boy let out a defenceful cough and threw him a filthy look before the supervisor stopped fantasizing about the young boys' companion.

The girl spoke, ending the awkward silence. 'Hi, I'm Ariella Evans; I'm a new student here-'

"_What a shame…" _thought the supervisor

'-and this is Harrison Michaels, so is he.' Her voice rang throughout the room, practically propelling all the human males out of their seats at her.

The supervisor was still to dumb founded to form coherent words. He just nodded numbly at her and motioned them to sit at the desk at the back of the room directly behind my own desk. As they walked passed me I slightly sensed a loathful glare being thrown my way from the messy black haired boy.

Fresh air was temporarily replaced by the two scents wafting over me. The girls scent was extremely powerful and the boys' one the exact opposite. The boy called Harrison had a scent equal in strength to that of a vampire, it was strange that I had no urge what so ever to attack these strange humans. But try as my mind might, something about these two peoples appearances suggested otherwise.

They had the impossible inhuman beauty, the graceful walk, extremely appealing voice and a fair bit of strength when it came to opening doors. If Alice had sensed two vampires in the school, I would have screamed "Ariella and Harrison!" straight away. Although… this Ariella girl had some strange qualities, even compared to a vampire. She seemed to appeal way more than a normal vampire should be, then again, maybe she was just blessed with extreme beauty.

I was probably just imagining things; if there were any vampires here Alice would have seen then days beforehand. I decided to concentrate on their thoughts; maybe what they were thinking would give away their secrets. I waited patiently for their voices to sound in my head…nothing. I tried harder…again, nothing. I though that maybe if I were closer to Ariella, something might just come through, but it didn't; but what about Harrison? …nothing from him either. I hoped I wasn't losing my gift. I concentrated on the others in my homeroom, sure enough, their petty mindless chatter sounded in my mind…

"…_wow, I hope I can be friends with her…"_

"_man she's hot!"_

"_how gorgeous is Harrison?"_

I tuned them out quickly, already getting frustrated. I sighed angrily. Suddenly I heard Harrison's boyish chatter for the first time.

'Ariella, are you sure about this? I cannot deny it will be amusing…?'

'Oh please Harrison.' She giggled her heavenly laugh. 'For once in your life just let go, we've got all the time in the world after all.'

'Ariella! Be careful! There are others in this room you know, we can't afford to…' Harrison spoke quickly in a hushed tone.

'Relax Harrison, there is only one other in this room that can hear us, and he's sitting right in front of us.' Her silky voice was taunting.

I momentarily stiffened in my chair. _She was right. _I hadn't noticed but the two of them were speaking too high and too quickly for human ears to catch. The way vampires spoke.

I turned sharply in my seat to face the two of them, my hands gripping the back of the chair extremely hard. The bell rang and everyone except the three of us scuttled towards the door. Soon we were the only ones left but I didn't relax my posture. I was hostile and worried, how could they evade our family's senses like this?

The two of them sat staring at me intently both with evil grins on their faces. Suddenly Ariella's brown and topaz eyes flashed momentarily crimson. I drew back slightly and emitted a dangerous growl. This only seemed to amuse them further. Harrison laughed while Ariella spoke.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, I said you should be more careful, you hurt my best friend. You're an old face Cullen, and she has a new life.' She threatened. I stared at her in confusion.

And with a swift wave of her hand the back legs of the chair I was sitting on instantly bent back causing me to fall to the ground with an extremely loud bang. I detangled myself quickly and crouched, ready to attack before I looked up and noticed they were no longer there.

Two periods later I was sitting in history thinking over the incident that occurred in homeroom while staring at a particularly attractive female. Her name was Rachel and supposedly she was new as well. Of course I could just be feeling over-protective of my family but something about this girl was similar to Ariella and Harrison. I had concluded that they were both vampires, I couldn't deny that, and the way this girl acted made me feel slightly edgy. She was extremely beautiful, graceful, smelled like honey but didn't give me and urge to drink her dry, her voice was naturally appealing and I couldn't hear a trace of her thoughts. Suddenly a human voice interrupted my subconscious by murmuring a name to their neighbor. It was mindless gossiping but the name caught my attention none the less.

'Have you seen the new students yet? Oh my god their all absolutely gorgeous! Apparently there's about eight of them but I've only seen four of them. Apparently they're all adopted but not related, that new girl over their with burgundy hair called Rachel is one of them, and I've seen Adrian – he's got the best surfers hair I ever saw, Harrison who's got kind of a natural cool look about him and this girl called Ariella! Wait till you see her, you wont believe it! She looks way prettier than any supermodel I've ever seen and apparently she's like the leader of her little friendship group, she's so nice….' The girl continued worshipping Ariella and I zoned out with an angry growl only audible to vampire ears. She sure wasn't nice to _me_.

At my growl, the girl called Rachel snapped her head around to look at me, a faint smile on her lavender lips. Yep, definitely a vampire. I sighed, how many of them? _Eight_? What the hell did they want in Forks?

When I entered the cafeteria early at lunchtime I already saw my family at our table leaning forwards with their heads together and talking quietly and swiftly. I ignored all the thoughts surrounding me getting tiresome of the restless gossiping about the new students. I walked over to them and the second I was seated, the words flew out of my mouth without thinking about it.

'There are other vampires here, eight of them. I've seen three so far.' I paused and looked at them.

'We already know Edward, we've seen them too but we had no idea that there were _eight_ of them.' Alice spoke; she looked like she was keeping something from me. I let it slide for the moment too intent on discussing the new arrivals.

'So far I've met about five, Adrian, Elijah, Merrindene, Willis and Ariella, they seem really nice… Especially Ariella, she's like a spokesperson for the rest of them.' Rosalie said.

'Why does everyone think this Ariella is nice? She certainly wasn't to me! She threatened me in homeroom to be careful and made me fall to the floor!' I fumed, I was sick of everybody worshipping her. Sure she was beautiful, but I didn't take much of a liking towards her.

'Leave her alone Edward,' Logan voiced. 'She probably just said that because of-' He broke off because Emmet kicked his chair.

'Because of what?' I asked dangerously, consciously aware of my eyes turning black. No one answered and they all avoided my gaze. Except for Logan of course who was angry in Ariella's defense.

'You either tell me now or I find out for myself.' I warned, still mad.

Alice hesitated before speaking up. 'Well Jasper is in the homeroom of one of the vampires… and well…'

'Well what?' I thundered. I was sick of this. Ever since I left Bella they treated me like a fire cracker that would explode at any second.

'Edward it was Bella! He's sure of it! She introduced herself as Isabella Swan and was telling everyone to call her Bella.' She let the words tumble out in a rush. Now they all stared at me with softened expressions. Their pity made me feel remorseful.

'And she definitely is a vampire, during homeroom she let out two growls that only a vampire could make or hear and when she noticed the sun coming out, she closed her eyes and in an instant the sunlight disappeared behind a massive rain cloud. I wasn't sure if I was mental or not so I waited behind the lockers where she wouldn't see me. She thought everyone had left the room and bent over to retrieve her schedule at super human speed. It was unbelievable! She was so fast!' He finished with a pleading look on his face, and then when he took in my furious expression, his faced composed itself into a more apologetic one.

'You're sick Jasper.' I stated vehemently. 'The one I am truly heartbroken over and your trying to use her image to play a joke on me. I'm sorry but its just not funny.' I thought I would of yelled, but I was so hurt by what he said that my words just came out nastily.

'No Edward! I'm telling you the truth! I swear it!' Jasper said hurriedly with wild eyes. I just ignored him. 'You'll see for yourself.' Was all he said.

I was confused and worried. I was worried that what if Jasper had got it wrong? I would be extremely let down and I wouldn't be surprised if I sunk into an even heavier depression. And I was confused, it wouldn't be likely for Jasper to get it wrong, but wouldn't Alice of sent this coming? Our gifts seemed so out of tuned lately, I was beginning to worry. Suddenly loud laughter filled the cafeteria from a table over the other side. I looked up angrily and enviously at those who still had something to laugh about, or _someone_ to laugh with.

I had looked up in time to see a boy with cherry red hair and muscles to rival Emmets' get hit in the face with a carton of milk thrown by Ariella. At this the table laughed even more loudly, causing my family to also look up. The carton of milk had completely shattered when it hit the boys face, he didn't even blink.

'That's Elijah.' Rosalie said.

I looked back at the table and my breath caught in my throat. There was Rachel walking over towards the table accompanied by an extremely stunning girl with long brown hair, almost black and pale skin. It was Bella. There was no doubt about it, I almost lifted out of my seat straight away, but Emmet caught me by the arm, pulling me back down.

'What?' I exclaimed at him surprised.

'Just wait.' Was all he said.

I turned to watch impatiently. Bella walked over and sat next to a sinister-looking boy with long black hair with noticeably darker shadows under his eyes which were almost black. I hoped he was safe. I didn't really like the idea of my Bella being so close to someone like that.

I stiffened in my chair as I heard the heavenly voice I hadn't heard in ninety years. 'Hey all, what's the cause for all the laughing?' Her voice could melt steel. I was still soft and stunning but it held a new type of confidence in it. She had grown strong. I could sense it in her voice. From that exact moment I knew that I still loved her with all my heart. I had never stopped.

I watched them for a while as Ariella explained her attack on Elijah and once again the all laughed heartily. But what I saw next made me want to rip off that black haired boys head. He was holding my Bella's hand! I turned angrily to the rest of the table to see if they were watching. They were. I was shaking with anger.

'Who is that?' I asked slowly, trying to contain my rage.

'Willis.' Rosalie said quietly. They all looked at me with fear in their eyes.

I slowly began to rise from the table and make my way over to theirs. 'No Edward stop!' Jasper said, trying to engulf me in a wave of calmness. It didn't work. I shook it off easily and started to approach the table of new comers slowly.

To my anger a group of 20 or so boys walked in front of me. Their thoughts of course, on Bella. They reached her table a little bit before me and I was able to make out what they asked her. One of them invited her to sit with them. She refused quickly and turned back around to face the group, her hand still in Willis'. As the group of boys walked away looking dejected, I let out a territorial growl. They didn't hear it but they suddenly stiffened and walked more closely together.

But someone did hear it. Bella did. She turned to look at me with disbelief and shock in her now topaz eyes. The rest of her table followed her gaze.

Back To Bella's Point Of View

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Edward. _My_ Edward. He looked as unbelievable as ever and I wanted to just run into his cold steel arms and cry. But a new emotion came over me. Anger. Now I wanted nothing less than to rip him limb from limb. I was only vaguely aware that I was standing and so was Willis next to me, still holding my hand tightly. The bell rang but I didn't move. Neither did our table nor did the Cullen's who were walking swiftly up behind their brother.

When his family was standing behind him, mine rose to and were with me in a heartbeat. Ariella loyally by my side.

'Bella.' Edward breathed, stunning me once again with his sweet, mouth watering cool breath. I reached up to touch his face before I paused, inches from his left cheek, my face hardened and I slapped his across the face with as much force as I could muster.

My heart ached and my throat burned as the ninety years of heartbreak he had put me through came flooding back to me. At first he didn't do anything. He just looked at my hard expression with shock and hurt in his perfect eyes. His family looked shocked yet mine smiled with pride. I turned and with a dry sob, made a run for the exit before a cool hand fastened its grip on my wrist. I looked down at the pale hand and then into the eyes of its beholder.

'Wait Bella, please!' Edward pleaded. I tried to pull away but he would not let go. Then Ariella stepped in. She grabbed him and ripped him off me with hate pounding in her eyes. She grabbed me around the shoulders and led me back a few steps. Edward made a move to go forwards towards me but Willis stepped in between us. He was obviously using his power to intimidate Edward and his family because they suddenly recoiled back from Willis with fear in their eyes. At that Willis and the rest of them turned and hurried after me and Ariella out the door.

I got a quick glimpse of Edwards broken expression, before I broke down into dry sobs.

**Authors Note: Thanx sooooooo much for reviewing my chapters and im sorry about the cliffhanger but please keep reviewing and tell me what you think about the story switching views between Edward and Bella, im not sure whether or not to keep on going with that…. REVIEW! REVIEW! XXOX**


	12. Laughs And Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight**

**Authors Note: Hey guys I just wanna say thanx for ur great reviews and I've decided to stick mainly to bella but ill still swap it only very rarely if something big happens on Edwards side that isn't mentioned in Bellas. Also I made a mistake a few chapters ago, Harrison is the one who can control the weather, not Adrian. And to answer sum1s review, Yes, Bella was naked when she got out of the soapy water, until she heard Edwards tone of voice then she grabbed a towel.**

CHAPTER 12 – Laughs And Loyalty

When we left the cafeteria, I was sobbing uncontrollably into Ariella's shoulder. She patted me gently on the shoulder and spoke soothing words into my ear. Merrindene and Rachel looked sympathetic for me and the boys looked angry in my defense.

'Hey, you guys better go back to class,' Ariella said to the rest of the coven. 'You're already late, ill sit with Bella in the car for a while; we'll wait for you in the parking lot until the end of the day.' The others nodded and one by one, spoke words of encouragement and death threats towards Edward before turning and gracefully before disappearing into the buildings.

With her arms still wrapped around me, she led me to the car park and we sat in the back seat of the Mclaren together. She turned on the CD player to my favorite Debussy CD and sung a slow and calming tune to me while I sat curled up in a ball on the seat next to her. After a few minutes of her continuous singing, I was able to find the strength to stop sobbing and stare into her angelic face.

She smiled comforting at me and reached up towards my face and swept a stray lock of hair behind my ear. She was such a good friend to me.

'Why did I have to see him again Ariella?' I whispered. 'It's making me feel depressed all over again.' It was so unfair, I had just developed into a confident and happy person when all of a sudden he comes back into my life and turns it upside down.

'There there Bella, not all misery is bad. You have every right to feel angry and hurt towards him. I could sense his thoughts and he is very much still in love with you. He never stopped.' Ariella soothed.

'But I hate him! I hate him more than anything else in the whole world! He left me to die and if it hadn't of been for you I _would_ be dead right now.' I was getting beside myself. I was confused and hurt. I expected to never see his beautiful butterscotch eyes again, never smell his cool breath.

'Then use is. You have the upper hand here; he will do just about anything to get you back.' Ariella stated softly.

This shocked me out of my reverie. He wanted me bad, I could see it in his eyes. 'I'm going to make him beg for what he put me through.' I said fiercely. But the true question was… Did I _want_ him back?

The bell rang to signal the end of school when I remembered I had my shoulder bag still in my locker. I told Ariella I would be right back. My fierceness had made me forget about my emotional pain. I walked purposely across the grounds into the buildings and into the hallway ignoring all the stares and lustful thoughts. I scanned the lockers quickly and located mine on the row second from the bottom. I didn't have to combination of the lock on me so I grasped the locker tightly and pulled hard, breaking the lock on it. My bag tumbled out onto the floor. I was about to stoop to pick it up when a pale white hand shot down before me and held it up to my face. It was Edward.

I snatched the bag from him and threw him a filthy look before trying to walk past him. He easily caught me by the elbow and swung me around to face him. His face looked oddly crumpled and his expression was still broken.

'Bella, is that really you?' He purred. It seemed as though he decided to ignore the incident in the cafeteria.

'Who do you bloody think I am?' I snapped back. I was in no mood for his simple flattery; on the contrary, it was more likely that I would be the one to flatter him.

He looked hurt at the tone of my voice, but I paid him no attention. 'Bella, I haven't seen you in ninety years, and all of a sudden you turn up at our old high school and you're a vampire! I don't know what's going on… please, I need to talk to you… I still love you.' He finished the last sentence with pain etched into every word. I tried to read his thoughts before finding out that it was impossible. How ironic, I thought to myself.

Instead of feeling completely helpless and overcome, him saying he still loved me angered me further. Did he just expect to turn up out of the blue and have me forgive him and fall into his arms? My eyes narrowed and I flicked my hair back over my shoulder. 'Well I don't love you anymore Edward Cullen.' I lied through my teeth. At this I ripped my arm free of his grip and stalked past him, my chin held high.

'I don't believe that Bella.' I heard his sly voice whisper behind me. I could almost hear the faint sad smile in his words.

I ignored his words and continued walking. I wouldn't let him get to me.

When I reached the Mclaren I realized that the others weren't inside it waiting for me. I walked around it to the passenger side when I saw them leaning casually against it chatting to the rest of the Cullens'. As soon as I walked over to stand next to Merrindene, the Cullen's all turned to stare at me with wide eyes. I hadn't noticed that there was another new addition to the family. He had blonde hair cut short at the sides yet long on top, it stood up casually as though gelled. His cheeks were hallowed and he had noticeably darker shadows under his eyes like Willis.

All at once, Jasper, Emmet and Alice rained in on me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. They didn't let go until they noticed that I had done nothing to return their show of affection. They stepped back and surveyed my face with surprise written all over theirs. Of course they hadn't aged a day and looked exactly the same as ever. But this did nothing to ease my anger.

'Bella, what's the matter? You can't honestly be mad at us can you?' Said Alice.

'Yes Alice I can.' I snapped back angrily. 'As far as I'm concerned, you _all_ left me to rot in Forks. You aren't any different from Edward. I thought I could trust you and your family, but the truth is I can no longer do that knowing that you could so easily discard me like yesterdays rubbish.' My statement stunned them into silence. Then all three of them looked away in different directions in shame. I could hear their thoughts; they were cursing themselves for causing me so much heart ache.

'Oh cut the shit Bella.' Rosalie snapped. My head spun towards her.

'You love Edward and you want him back, whatever sick mind game you plan on playing on him is your own business but you will not take your anger out on my family.' I couldn't believe she could still be so rude.

'I don't think there is any need for that kind of talk.' Ariella thundered and all the Cullens' seemed to quake with fear. Rosalie quickly shut up.

'Bella,' Alice said, her eyes pleading. 'Please, we never meant to hurt you, you know what had to be done; we couldn't remain in Forks any longer.'

'You could have taken me with you. I would have gladly come along. You should have changed me; but at the least I thought you would have kept in contact with me! No phone calls, letters or anything! If it wasn't for Ariella I would be a decomposed corpse in Forks cemetery!' Once again, I was beside myself with anger. Alice or the others didn't seem to have any response to that. They, like me, all knew that in cutting off all ties with me and leaving me for dead had resulted in causing me so much pain and emotional stress.

'Your absolutely right, I am so sorry Bella, you have no idea how truly sorry I am.' Came Edwards' sad voice as he walked up to our car.

'No blood, no foul.' I quoted sarcastically at him. He was obviously hurt but also surprised that I had remembered that far back. I turned my back on him, cutting him out of the conversation. They others looked uncomfortable for a minute, before returning to a discussion that I had obviously caused to halt due to my arrival.

Apparently they were introducing themselves to each other when I had walked in on them. I learnt that the new Cullen was called Logan. They had found him in England five years ago running wild through the forest with no memory of who he was. I noted that none of my coven asked for Edwards name and when Emmet introduced him, they simply disregarded the information.

Ariella was being quite careful with her own life story summary. All she told them was that the eight of us along with a "few" others lived in a house hidden away in the forests of Forks. She had broken so many rules since I had entered the coven but she simply refused point black to reveal her true identity. She was sure that if any of the Cullen children brought back that kind of information to Carlisle Cullen, then he could easily put two and two together. Apparently there were legends written about Ariella when Carlisle was first changed.

The whole time was probably one of the most awkward conversations in my long life. Whenever any of the Cullens' asked me a question about myself, I ignored them completely and stared in the opposite direction. Ariella had to quickly step in and answer for me trying to hide my rudeness. Edward remained completely silent throughout the whole thing. He hadn't said a word since he told me he was "truly sorry". But unlike myself, he stared only at me with a sad and longing expression on his pale face. This just made me angrier.

Finally it was over and Ariella announced that it was getting late and we needed to get home due to 'other obligations'. We turned to walk around and step into the car when Rosalies snide remark flew through my mind.

"…_What ever you stupid cow!"_

At this Ariella and I both turned around sharply just in time to see Edward throw Rosalie a loathing glare. Ariella's eyes narrowed and opened her mouth slowly to say something but I beat her to it. No way was Rosalie going to insult my best friend!

'She isn't a stupid cow you bitch!' I spat vehemently at her.

All of the Cullens turned to look at me surprised. 'You can read minds?' Edward exclaimed, forgetting his silence; his eyes wide.

'That, and a few other things.' I spat and turned again to step into the car.

'A few other things? How can you have more than one gift?' He hurried forwards towards the passenger door, but I just slammed it in his face.

'She's just gifted Edward.' Said Ariella sharply but also with a nasty grin as she swept past him and lowered herself gracefully into the drivers seat. I turned my head slightly to see Edwards expression. He was obviously impressed and in awe, but there was something else… dertermination? When he caught me looking, his mouth formed the words "I Love You."

In return I mouthed the words back to him "I Used To Aswell." I could tell that he understood what I meant because his face suddenly seemed to shrivel up, his perfect features twisted and for the first time, he looked ugly; to me anyway.

And within a further few seconds we were speeding out of the parking space. I had my window open and was letting the cool air whip across my face causing my hair to fly in every direction. I barely heard it but I swear I heard his voice murmur the words: "I think you still do, I won't give up on you." I closed my eyes and knew that if I had still been human, a single tear would have fallen down my cheek.

Edwards Point of View

'She's just gifted Edward.' Ariella's sharp voice spat at me. She also flashed me a nasty grin as she swept by but at the same time, her angelic voice sounded inside my head, sad and pleading. _Don't give up on her Edward!_ And then she gracefully lowered herself into the drivers seat. Mad as I was at Ariella for causing me to fall over this morning, I put my differences aside. She was only sticking up for her best friend anyway. I was going to follow her advice and not give up on Bella.

I caught Bella looking at me and so my mouth formed the words "I Love You." She had a look of confusion on her face before I saw her expression soften and for a split second, she was the quiet girl I had come to love as she mouthed back "I Used to Aswell." I felt my face collapse but I knew that I would not leave her again.

Ariella pulled the car around and pointed it towards the exit. Bella had her window open and the breeze was carrying her scent back to me. I plucked up my courage and murmured; 'I think you still do, I wont give up on you.' I thought I saw her close her eyes in heart ache.

Bella's Point Of View

It was now the morning and nothing much had changed about my posture since when I got back from the parking lot the previous afternoon after school. Upon returning to the mansion I quickly muttered to the others about needing some time alone I went up to our floor and laid myself out on my bed (not that I ever slept in it). I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep as the memories of myself and Edward played across my mind. If I had ever missed him, it felt like nothing compared to what I was feeling now. I was going through all the heartbreak all over again.

I missed him soooo much. The moment I saw him made all my feelings for him spring back into life. I wanted nothing more than to be with him but I was still so angry and hurt. I didn't trust him. I felt so guilty as to how I had acted towards the rest of them (I had limited sympathy for Rosalie). I know I wasn't as close to them as I was to Edward but I still considered them as my family. Them leaving me still affected me and like Edward, they hadn't bothered to keep in touch. Yes, I decided; they were just as bad as he was, and today; I was going to show him what he had been missing out on.

I rolled of my bed and threw open my monstrous wardrobe. I couldn't believe I had been thinking about him the whole night. I picked out an ultra short black mini skirt with pleats and a brown long sleeved sweater with a deep V neck and chucked on a gold belt over the bottom of the sweater. To top it off I wore my black calf-height leather boots that scrunched down the sides with a low stiletto heel. I looked like I was ready for a photo shoot in Paris. My hair was naturally perfect and I didn't need any makeup so I left that, not wanting to go too over the top. I wanted to look sexy, not sluttish.

I grabbed my bag and was out in the grounds in no time at all. The others were already waiting in the Mclaren. Today I sat in the back on Willis's lap, Rachel on Adrians, Merrindene on Elijah's and Harrison in the front gazing longingly at Ariella. It seemed as though Harrison had gotten over his infatuation with me and turned back to Ariella, who was looking as stunning as always in a golden knitted long sleeved shirt and a plain short denim mini with golden ballet flats. Today she had her long hair pulled into a slick pony with her bands down and a glittery ribbon tied in a bow around her pony. She looked so innocent.

In a few minutes we were at school. To my great annoyance, she parked right next to the silver Volvo just as the Cullens were getting out. All of them except for Edward and Rosalie waved enthusiastically and turned to lean against the Volvo to wait for us to exit. I turned to open my door but realized that it was already open and a pale hand was outstretched in front of me waiting to help me out of the car. I looked up into the face of Edward. He was smiling slightly but it quickly subsided into an angry growl when he saw whose lap I was sitting on.

I ignored his hand and stepped out in front of him, Willis still holding my hand, followed. Edward attempted to shut the door on him but Willis was too strong and threw the door back open causing Edward to stumble. I giggled meanly and then when he turned to look at me, his eyes widened as he took in my stunning appearance. He looked lost for words. 'You look beautiful.' He finally chocked out.

'She always does.' Willis replied rudely.

So did he. I noticed. I remained silent and his eyes did the unfair smoldering thing they always used to, only this time, with a trace of sadness. It made me want to drop Willis's hand and run to him and have his protective arms surround me in a tight embrace. I turned my head to cut out any more of these feelings.

Apparently Logan had rushed forwards to open the door for Ariella like Edward had done for me, but Ariella was too fast and she was already out of her seat before he had made it fully around the front of the car. He was forced to stop and stand there looking dejected. Ariella felt pity for him and gave him her most alluring smile and batted her eyelids as she walked passed him to join the rest of us standing between the two cars. He stood rooted to the spot staring at her with puppy dog eyes for a few moments before coming to her senses and trotting off behind her to come stand with us as well.

At first it was a bit of any awkward silence but then after feeling the familiar waves of calmness spread through me, it felt like I would almost tell of them my deepest secret. Almost. I couldn't figure out if the waves of calmness came from Ariella or Jasper. I was sure Jasper wasn't able to produce emotions_ this_ strong in other people.

Edward turned to Jasper and raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head and mumbled 'Not me.' Edward and the Cullens turned to stare at all of us, pondering our prowess, looking from face to face trying to figure out which one of us had the same gift as Jasper. I couldn't help it, I started grinning and Adrian sang 'Guess who!' which caused our coven to start uttering shrieks of laughter.

'Ariella.' Stated Logan, eyeing her with complete interest and longing. The Cullens now turned to stare at _him_.

'Ding! Ding! Ding!' Cried Adrian and was greeted with a few more laughs. Elijah hit him over the head which forced him to smack right into the asphalt. We all grinned. I was so happy to be a part of this coven; it was so full of laughs and loyalty. I definitely heard a few envious thoughts drift over from the Cullens' side.

'How many gifts do you have exactly Ariella?' Edward asked her, his eyes flickering to me. 'From what I know about you now is that you have all the normal vampire tendencies like grace, beauty, appealing voice and looks, but somehow all those normal qualities are amplified at least 50 times. Also, your scent is extremely strong, your eyes have two colors in them, and you can control objects, read minds and project your voice into others heads. But most of all there is the certain aura and essence about you. It gives out a feeling of importance and commands a certain respect. What other qualities could you possibly possess?' He finished with a question. It was the most I've heard him say since we met again.

Ariella flashed him a smile as if to say "subject closed", but the Cullens all considered what Edward said and turned to look questionably at Ariella.

'A lot more than you have or will ever see.' I spat. My coven gasped.

'Time to go!' Sang Merrindene in her pop star ballad voice and she linked arms with me. Only when she did this did I notice that I had been holding hands with Willis the entire time and there fore I was forced to break our grip. Right on cue, the bell rang.

The Cullens still looked politely interested in Ariella but they let it go after they figured out that they weren't going to get another word out about it. The two groups walked together though none talking. We actually made up a pretty big group when we were together. There were 14 of us and we definitely must of looked more intimidating. People shied away from us when we past and when they came close, they squeezed together forming tight knit groups and not relaxing until we had passed. I looked over to Emmet and jasper. They were obviously enjoying it. I had a shrewd suspicion that Willis was using his power to worsen the situation.

It looked like our two covens had become one while at school. Today we didn't have any doubles so our subjects were most expanded and I found that I had quite a lot with my coven as well as the Cullens'. But it was cooking that I was really worried about. All 14 of us were in the same class. And of course, today was a practical and we had to split up into groups of two or three. Of course the couples went together so there was six of us left and we had to split into groups of three as there were only two more stations available.

Ariella was cooking with Logan – who looked very pleased – and Harrison –who was glaring at Logan with the utmost hostility. It looked like Ariella was going to be fought over by her two partners. I laughed before realizing that I was in the same exact situation. I was to be cooking with Edward and Willis. Neither looked happy about the other but they were both staring at me with their longing puppy dog eyes.

The lesson passed without any real incident from our side. Unless you count Willis pulling the cutlery drawer out forcefully every time Edward happened to be standing in front of it. Of course it barely phased him, however I cannot saw the same for the drawer. Edward lost his temper at one stage and flung an orange at the back of Willis' head, causing it to splatter everywhere.

When it settled down, Edward came over with his smoldering eyes and I didn't look away in time and was caught in the effect emitting from his powerful glance. I decided I would be cold yet civil when I spoke to him. The covens had decided to unite while at school I would die rather than refuse to accept Ariella's request.

He asked me of my life after I was changed and I told him everything except for the bit about how Ariella truly was. He kept pestering me about her but all I told him is that she was a truly exceptional creature with many gifts. After that he gave up on her and started on me again. I gave him the shortest and meanest answers I could manage but nothing seemed to discourage him. On the contrary it seemed to make him more interested in winning me back; but I wasn't going to go back to him, not if I could help it.

He commented on my new looks while dropping hints that he still loves me. At one point it really got on my nerves and I turned my head to continue tossing the salad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Willis chopping a banana up with such a force it was cracking the chopping board underneath. Edwards hands subconsciously moved to cover his nether regions. I fought back a giggle and wondered off to Rachel and Adrians bench to see how they were going.

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, sorry this chap took a while, I promise the next one will be up MUCH sooner, I got distracted caz I was watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show lol. Anyways please review and the chap will be here in no time! Lub sharniexxox**


	13. Foreign Powers

**Disclaimer: I No Own Twilight. No!**

**Authors Note: Hey thanks for all ur reviews if ur confused about ne thing just ask me nd ill reply kk?**

CHAPTER 13 – Foreign Powers

I sat on the edge of the spa bath in my ensuite gazing absent-mindedly into space. I was curled up on the side with my feet sitting in the empty basin. The whole afternoon after school I was confused and frustrated; I had no idea what to do! Being a vampire doesn't make your love life any easier. I sighed and noted with surprise that my palms were throbbing with dull tension, how strange. I clenched them into fists before releasing them and allowing myself to float back into my own thoughts.

I sighed and thought about Willis and Edward. I knew I loved Edward, I always did and I wouldn't stop now; but just because I love someone doesn't always mean I wanted to be with that person. I was confused because I was also developing feelings for Willis at an alarmingly fast rate. Did I like him? Yes. Did I love him? I don't know. It was Edward that stood in the way of my relationships, he always did. That was the reason I had never gotten romantically involved with some one else since he left me.

The only person that came close to a relationship was Harrison. He was a lust interest only even though we never exactly did anything, we were a sometimes couple that flirted, but only extremely mildly. I was surprised to find that it actually hurt a little bit to have realized that he no longer thought about me in that way. He had cast me aside and was once again completely in love with Ariella; I dunno why he is wasting his time, because he definitely has competition with that Logan guy.

I sighed again and with a casual flick of my hand, turned on the taps to the bath. I flexed my fingers again getting rid of the tightness constricting muscles. I snatched up a bottle of my favorite freesia scented bath oils and soap and emptied them into the water. At once the water began to bubble and froth; the bath took an infuriating long time to fill to I resumed my absent minded staring at wall opposite.

My eyes came to rest on an extremely large double window draped in the crimson curtains. I blinked my eyes and the curtains were automatically split down the middle, drawing to each side to reveal my favorite view of the grounds. They were filled with wild flowers and long yellow grasses before being enclosed by the thick lush green forests of Forks. I loved this view; it reminded me of the meadow I had gone to with Edward those many years ago. I had not been there for a long time and had a mad urge to visit the beautiful spot. Now that the seclude ness rules had been some what lifted, the coven was able to venture from the castle ground into town as long as we stayed well away from suspicious eyes and were careful not to draw attention to ourselves. I decided I would make a trip to the beautiful meadow this weekend.

I was feeling a little down and thought I could use some company for a spa bath and have a little girly night. I changed into my deep sea green bikini and had just chucked my hair into a bun when the ensuite door flew open with Ariella, Merrindene and Rachel standing in the doorway with towels and in swimmers of their own.

'Girly night?' Spoke Rachel slyly.

'How did you know?' I asked with my mouth wide open. Ariella just tapped her temple with her finger and I smiled. Of course, she would have seen this coming.

By now the spa was full and with a casual flick of her fingers, Ariella turned on the spa jets, swirling the water around and making the surface of the frothy water come alive with bubbles. We smiled and slid into the bath grinning and closing our eyes as the warm water enclosed around our ice cold forms, heating our pale skin momentarily and relaxing my tense hands.

'So what are you going to do about Edward and Willis?' Merrindene voiced my thoughts. I bit my lip and my brow furrowed for a moment.

'I don't know…' I spoke slowly and truthfully. 'I really do like Willis but I cannot deny my love for Edward.' I sighed and looked down at my clenched fists.

'I don't know why you bother with him.' Spoke up Rachel. 'If it were me I would have kicked him hard in the balls and told him to skip off.' She grinned evilly. Happy and bouncy as she was, Rachel was a true strong feminist, believing that guys were beneath her.

'But what Edward and Bella had was true love.' Ariella cut in approvingly. 'And true love never dies completely…' She trailed off to leave the four of us thinking some very deep thoughts. I was sidetracked with my own confusing thoughts when I was shocked out of my day dream of me and Willis when I heard Harrison's name float over to me. With a shock I realized that it was Rachel that had thought it.

I turned to look at her incredulously and Ariella looked at her with an unreadable expression. When Rachel saw our stares, she grinned and looked down mischievously. I knew that if she were human, she would be blushing. It was obvious she knew what had caught our attention.

'You know it's rude to listen to people's thoughts without their permission.' She quoted at us, but behind her words was a meaning that clearly shouted "ask me what I mean by it". It was scary how easily I could read people this afternoon.

'Oh gosh, what did I not hear this time?' Merrindene said in a sing song voice full of boredom. She was always left out of things like this. When no one answered, Rachel explained it to all of us.

'I was thinking about Harrison, because for some reason, something has changed in him. I can't put my finger on it exactly but it seems like he has become some thing else, more confident and cool. Like he no longer acts childish, he's more mature.' She paused with a confused and dazed look on her face. 'But it's obvious who his new infatuation is.' She looked pointedly at Ariella.

Ariella smiled kindly and said in her angel like voice 'I think of Harrison as nothing more than a best friend and brother. My feelings for him will never change even if he has, and you are right to think he has changed because he has.' She broke off.

At this Merrindene shifted uncomfortably. 'He isn't the only one to go through some changes. I don't know how to say this but I have as well. Ariella may already know of my change…' She looked at Ariella who nodded. She stared at her palms before continuing.

'My gift of paralysis has become stronger and well, something sort of happened by accident but while I was in the library and saw this cute guy staring at me, I kind of thought about him falling in love with me –however I have no intention of leaving or cheating on Elijah – and I dunno, I felt a rush of air leave me and seemed to sweep over him, his eyes went all glazy and he walked straight up to me and told me he loved me!' She looked scared and watched our expressions. Rachel and I were shocked.

'It seems that Merrindene has developed a new power, the power to make anyone fall instantly in love with her. Maybe as she gets more used to it, she will develop the ability to create love between other people, not just herself…' Ariella spoke softly; not looking into any of our eyes.

My intuition flared and without thinking I blurted out 'Have you gained another power as well?' My eyes wide. Ariella nodded glumly but refused to talk more about her new found power. 'Harrison's developed more of a stronger trait than a power so to speak, he just appears more appealing and I believe I'm right in guessing that as the years progress, his essence of appealing ness will become stronger. Very powerful and _very_ dangerous, I hope he will remain wise with it…' She trailed off thinking to herself.

'Well I don't have a new gift!' Rachel spat sulkily, 'And I don't need one anyway!' She added as an afterthought but the longing in her expression was plain to see.

'I haven't either.' I consoled her. I stole a look at Ariella and was shocked to see a "blood tear" as we called them, falling down her left cheek. I gasped and was at her side in an instant.

'What's the matter Ariella? Did you see anything?' I asked soothingly. The others had no idea what to do and were crowded around her like I was. She remained silent and closed her eyes. In an instant the blood tear was gone.

In an effort to comfort her I gently placed an arm around her delicate shoulders. As soon as our skin touched my eyes flew wide open in shock and all the breath vanished from my lungs. The room seemed to spin and I barely heard the alarmed shouts of Rachel and Merrindene. Suddenly the picture of the ensuite disappeared and a new sight seemed to be plastered over my very eyes.

_It was Ariella, she was sitting alone in one of her libraries, she was tense and strained. She lifted her right hand up to her face and studied her palm closely. She clenched her hand into a fist and released it, watching her long fingers undulate in front of her eyes. A single black crow flew onto the open window sill and cried an unearthly scream. Ariella snapped her head around and threw it a filthy look, full of contempt and hatred. At once the crow uttered a screech before it shattered into a million tiny pieces of atoms and molecules and disappearing from site completely – she'd killed it. The bird just burst apart from the look it had been given and was dead straight away. Ariella leapt up shocked and scared and then disappeared in a cloud of hazy black smoke._

The horrible picture seemed to drain itself away and I was once again back in the ensuite. I was breathing as thought I had just run a marathon and was blinking my eyes furiously. I felt a slight tingle of electricity running through my body and then slowly ebbing away. I looked around me and assessed the looks I was receiving.

Both Rachel and Merrindene looked scared and worried; they were mouthing words of comfort and expressing their thoughts on "what the hell just happened". But the face I was most eager to see was Ariella's. She was looking at me with pride blazing in her eyes yet her facial expressions were undecided, as though she couldn't work out to be impressed or upset.

'It seems Bella _does_ have a new power.' Was all she said. We turned to look at her.

'Ariella, what on earth did I just see?' I was unsure how to act; did I see the future or a memory?

Ariella answered the question I had just voiced inside my mind. 'It seems Bella has the ability to see what is hidden, not the future or the past, but what is kept secret. I'm guessing she can only see this upon physical contact, but she has just witnessed the new power I have inherited, I was determined to keep it secret and hidden…' She stopped with a sad look in her eye.

'So if Bella touches us… she can find out our secrets?' Merrindene asked attentively.

'Not necessarily, it has to be something that has already happened and the person in question would have to be thinking about it at the precise time of contact, otherwise it will not work. In other words her intuition has increased drastically…' Ariella said thoughtfully, we all nodded before falling silent thinking our own private thoughts.

So that was why Ariella wasn't telling us what her new power was. All of a sudden, our immortal life seemed so serious, like there was more to them then meets the eye – vampire eye or human eye.

It was a lot to take in, the power to cause death. It seemed like the ultimate and most powerful gift to be inherited by our kind; yet also the most disturbing, it seemed so evil. But then again, this terrible power couldn't be placed into more trusted hands. Ariella was innocence and goodness in vampire form, it anyone could control it, she could. Suddenly Rachel interrupted my thoughts.

'So what _is_ you power Ariella?' She asked filled with persistence. I'd forgotten that Rachel and Merrindene still didn't know what Ariella's power was. I turned to look at her. Ariella had a dead look on her face and it was obvious that she couldn't find the words, so like she had done many a times for me, I came to her aid and answered for her.

'She has the power to kill.' The words rang through the bathroom, bouncing off the tiled walls and porcelain floor.

'W-what?' Merrindene stammered.

'I'm not sure how it works but she can cause a being to kind of combust into a million tiny pieces, to explode itself so it can no longer work and then just disintegrate.' Even my own words were confusing for me, but I was sure I had gotten the gist of it.

I turned to look questionably at Ariella. She heaved a huge sigh before explaining it to us.

'It happens more of less when I feel an enormous amount of hatred or contempt cloud my senses and then when I focus to take out my anger on a living thing. The being is ripped apart into miniscule pieces again and again until nothing remains. Its horrible to be in control of something so powerful and terrible, but I know that I can learn to control it.' She finished on a determined note.

'So have you killed anyone?' Rachel stuttered, she wasn't sure how to voice her question.

'I accidentally killed a crow that flew into the library one day, which was the vision Bella saw when she touched me.' She sighed in defeat. It was painful to watch my idol coming apart at the seams. After a few grim moments, she seemed to suck it in and a huge smile spread across her icy lips.

'Not to worry though, I can control it and there will be no danger to anyone.' She smiled apologetically.

'So how come everyone's getting gifts besides me?' Asked Rachel defiantly. However I could tell she was trying to change the subject to leave all repentant feelings behind.

'Your not the only one to not yet have received a new power Rachel, we have yet to discover Adrian's, Willis' and Elijah's. I have a feeling that it is our private group only who are evolving; I have not yet sensed a change in the others living here.' Ariella explained.

I was confused and scared both about the gifts we were getting which seemed to be so extreme and dangerous and also scared about _why_ we were receiving them In the first place.

'Why do you think that it is only the eight of us who have come to expect these changes?' I asked Ariella. 'What's changed?'

Ariella didn't speak for a moment; she seemed to be pondering her answer. She momentarily closed her eyes before opening them again and looking around at us all.

'I do not know.' She answered truthfully. That shocked us into a scared silence; Ariella had always known everything, always. She was like our protector, someone we could always fall back on for support and knowledge, now, it seemed like that wall of support was crumbling down.

'All I know is that we have been given these new powers for a reason, to make the eight of us stronger and prepare us for something…' She trailed off quietly.

'Prepare us for what?' I asked desperately. She just shook her head before speaking again with a much lighter tone, with a surprise I noted how I could instantly tell what her intentions were, to lighten the mood and try to convince us that there was nothing worth worrying about, maybe it was my new power to see through lies that allowed me to tell such things.

I only caught the last of what Ariella said. '…just something.' She spoke with the air of some one that didn't care but I could easily see through her pretenses.

We continued to talk for what seemed like hours, discussing everything from new powers and boys to even school and music; apart from the new powers bit, it seemed like a very normal conversation between teenagers. All too soon we caught a glimpse of an early sunrise barely peeping from the confines of the thick forest. I pointed this out to Ariella and in a swift blink of an eye, heavy dark rain clouds covered the sky, shielding the golden orb from view and making it dark as twilight again. With a sigh I realized that this is what my life had come to, an eternity of it, forever twilight.

Still in high spirits from the girly night, I slipped out of the deep spa and within two seconds, we were all in our separate rooms picking out what we were to wear for the day.

I decided on navy blue tank top which was purposely made with a long bottom so I could chuck on a turquoise belt over the top of it. I threw on my tight jeans and tucked them into my favorite boots. I braided my hair in an instant and left out my fringe and a few wispy bits to frame my face. I turned this way and that to admire my handy work before stepping out of my boots and slipping into turquoise flats to match my belt.

I skipped into the main lounge room and settled down with one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice and began to read. When I came to read the name 'Edward' I snapped the book shut and threw it on the floor. I sighed and leaned back into the comfortable lounge and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. Of course nothing happened but it never stopped me from trying to force myself to sleep every so often. I let out an aggravated growl and my eyes snapped open glaring into the ceiling.

Suddenly a cool hand caressed my left cheek. I turned my head a fraction to see Willis' cold black eyes inches from mine. His surprising closeness made me cautious and I carefully slipped out from under his hand. I turned on the lounge to face him. He had a kind of pained expression of his face, the one I often saw displayed on Edwards face these days. My increased sense of intuition flared and I knew that I had to quickly change the directing of conversation flow. I cast my mind around for something trivial and settled on the first thing that came to mind.

'Have you heard? Ariella says our group of eight are gaining new powers. Merrindene, Ariella, Harrison and I have already got ours… what about you, Adrian and Elijah?' I felt the words rush out. As soon as I said it, my mind screamed at me that bringing up this subject wasn't the smartest thing to say. Willis' glinting black eyes seemed to turn flat and expressionless.

He coughed and spluttered through his response.

'Um…ahem… nah, nothing yet.' He wouldn't meet my eyes. He was definitely lying. On instinct I knew what I had to do to find out. I reached out and held his hand, concentrating on his memories.

As soon as our hand were entwined, the vision of the room left my sight.

_I could see Willis sitting alone on his bed. He was looking at his hands, pounding them into one another trying to release the tension and dull ache coursing through his hands. Harrison entered the room and stood in front of his looking at Willis intently. The vision was mute so I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see their mouths moving. Harrison said something to Willis and Willis replied slowly. Harrison mouthed the word 'No' and a scowl spread across Willis' face. He stood up and pointed to the door. Harrison still didn't move, he just folded his arms over his chest with an angry expression on his boyish face. Willis dropped his hands and looked intently at Harrison, still not saying anything but with a concentrated look on his face. At once Harrison unfolded his arms and they fell limp as his sides. Harrison held a politely confused look on his face but his eyes were glazed over and unfocussed. Willis stood up and slowly prowled around Harrison murmuring words in his ears. Harrison looked faintly bored yet still listening intently. He nodded and walked out the room without a word. Willis walked in front of the mirror and studied his reflection, he raised his hands and studied his palms before the vision faded._

I opened my eyes and looked at Willis incredulously. He looked shocked and worried. 'What the hell was that?' He thundered and I cringed away from his ripping my hand out of his grasp.

'M-my new p-p-power.' I stuttered. 'I can see what is hidden when the person is thinking about something their trying to hide, but only if I touch that person at the precise moment and will it to spread into my mind as well. Also my intuition is very strong and precise.' I said all this in one breath, still looking at Willis carefully.

His face seemed to relax as I spoke and his expression softened. 'So what are the others powers?' I could instantly tell he was trying to stop me from asking what his power was because to be honest, I still didn't know what it was, it seemed more of a physic ability rather than a physical one, so I would not be able to discover it just by seeing it happen.

Regardless of his intentions, I noticed a faint sense of curiosity, so I told him anyway. 'Merrindene can cause instant love, Harrison developed more of a trait than gift because his amount of appeal has become extremely stronger and Ariella can cause instant death to anything by making it combust into millions of pieces.' Oops, maybe I should have asked her permission before telling him that. He definitely looked extremely interested in Ariella's gift.

'She can kill?' She asked. 'Yes.' I answered. I wasn't in the mood to discuss the possibilities available with such a gift so I quickly pointed out that we should leave for school.

'Yes I suppose, I came up here to get you because Ariella wanted to go for a little joy ride before school, she says she misses all the highs of driving.' He shrugged it off and took my hand in his, a little gingerly I noticed, his hands were still stiff.

Within a minute we were all crammed into the Mclaren with the windows down and the wind whipping our hair all around us, and speeding off into the rising sun. I closed my eyes and relaxed, wondering where Edward was and was he was doing.

Edwards Point Of View

After yesterday at school my hope was rekindled. Bella obviously still held feelings for me but I knew that they were heavily masked by anger and hurt. It would take a lot to break through that barrier plus that annoying Willis guy who trailed around after her.

I sighed as I thought of the sheer irony of it. I could read minds except for Bella's, now she can read minds too. I wonder if she can read mine. Also her coven was so confusing, there was definitely something hidden behind their smiles and buoyant attitudes. But with a pang I realized that Bella's mind was no longer the only one I couldn't read. I couldn't hear any of the vampires thoughts who subsided in her coven. I had a feeling that Ariella had something to do with that, she seemed to be extremely powerful.

Ariella said they lived in the forests with a 'few' others. How many others? They were obviously not related and they all seemed to look up to Ariella with reverence and respect, they wouldn't do anything with out her approval. Something was definitely going on, she was so strong. I was almost certain that she had been the one to bite my Bella, for Bella seemed to be stronger than an average vampire. They said she was 'just gifted' but that didn't explain the fact that she had multiple gifts and still be so appealing and sought after.

Willis annoyed me. I don't know why but there is something about his attitude and the impression he had on people, but maybe I don't like him because he is after Bella. Either way, I don't feel right around him. Suddenly Logan's thought intruded into my mind.

'…_how can I get her to notice me? I could… but that would be wrong… wouldn't it…? I don't know, she's a tough one to crack… but doing that to her would be cheating… it would be wrong… oh Ariella…'_

I was getting annoyed now. I keep hearing this Ariella girls name. Can any male plainly see that Bella was more desirable? Then again, I guess I was a little biased. Regardless, what did he mean? He could do what? Logan always told us that he didn't have a gift, that his human trait of beauty was the thing that increased, yet hearing those thoughts it made me a little undecided.

I sighed again and look out the window. The sun was just rising. I guess school was off for today. Then suddenly the sun vanished and the sky was completely hidden behind heavy dark storm clouds. Well, I wonder who that was. I thought sarcastically. I changed my clothes and was speeding off to school with the rest of my family in no time.

**Authors Note: Please review review review! The storys getting interesting now don't u think? Please review luv sharniexxox**


	14. Unobstructed Feelings

**Disclaimer: How I Wish and Wish… but I don't own twilight!**

**Authors Note: Hey sorry for the chapter before this one, I was on a bit of a mental block and was going to put more stuff in it but I just was totally blank and thought that I better update soon so yea. Thanx for all ur gorgeous reviews though even if the chap sucked! P.s: there's a reason willis' power isn't explained… you'll see soon woooooo!**

CHAPTER 14: Unobstructed Feelings

I was still seated safely in the back on the Mclaren perched on the edge of Willis' knees. He repeatedly kept pulling me back further into his lap trying to get me to rest up against his chest, but the incident this morning had left a feeling of unease settled in the pit of my stomach.

Ariella's 'short joy ride' had turned out to be a place deep in the forests that I had never known to even exist. It turned out to be full of large dirt tracks with ramps for air bourn jumps and so forth. For one of the first times in my vampire life, I was scared.

Ariella just pulled of the most maddest drifts around a massive circular track and Willis lost his patience with my rigid behavior and anxiety. 'Bella what is wrong with you?' He burst out. Inside I was blushing for the other boys and Rachel had just stopped their cheering and turned to look at me. Merrindene looked thankful for the excessive speeding to have haltered. Ariella stopped the car though didn't look at me. I couldn't tell that she was trying to read my mind.

'Bella! I asked you what was wrong with you!' Willis was getting agitated. I had been so completely absorbed in body language to not notice the fact that he was waiting for a response on my part. I hastened to answer.

'What? Oh, nothing, why?' Due to my quickness, my words slurred together – even for vampire speech- and sounded false.

Adrian who was seated next to me twisted around to meet my face with Rachel still in his lap. He gave me an appraising look and studied my face carefully. I turned away quickly to look at the review mirror in which reflected Ariella's brown and topaz eyes staring back at me.

'Well,' Willis started, 'For one your seated on the very edge of my knees about to fall off and your trying desperately not to touch my skin, I understand you have a reason not to but there isn't anything im hiding from you!' Now he had a politely confused look on his face, but his puppy dog eyes held a tinge of hurt.

'Yeah Bella, he's not going to bite.' Said Harrison sarcastically. That comment received a few chuckles. Normally it was Adrian who was the funny one, but Harrison's new appealingness had brought him extra qualities.

While in the car this morning, we had talked constantly about the new powers we had received. Elijah had developed his in the car while trying to open the glove box. Unfortunately for the car, it was that his strength was amplified to such measure that he ripped the glove box handle of by accident and then the handle itself completely shattered into shards of broken plastic. This breakage earned him a well earned hit over the head from Ariella.

Rachel and Adrian were yet to develop theirs, Rachel was lying through her teeth claiming she didn't need nor want one but Adrian was more open about his feelings on the matter. He openly expressed that he felt left out and was afraid that he might not receive one at all –despite all the reassurance he got from Ariella that he would.

They were getting impatient again and I caught the last of Adrian's words; '…Maybe her new power has a side effect… of complete or partial loss of brain cells.' This earned some laughter and I snapped out of my reverie. To my intense surprise I noted that they were out of the car leaning against the side of it of seated on the bonet. They were staring at me again and waiting for me to join them. I jumped out at once feeling completely stupid.

'Huh? Um, no nothings wrong exactly, I'm just thinking about Edward.' I lied, although the lie had partial truth to it. I received two different looks, either pity and sadness of anger and resentment. The anger and resentment came from Rachel and Willis. Willis remained silent but looked away from me but Rachel let it fly.

'Gosh I don't know why you bother with that loser!' She spat. 'He left you to die and you are worth much more than he ever will. He said yourself that you hated him, if you –' At this she stopped for at the moment she said the word hate, the tree closest to the car had erupted into flames. It seemed Rachel had found her new power although it seemed only Ariella and I had figured out it was her anger that caused the tree to burst into flames.

Ariella held up her hand and at once the flames died out completely leaving the faint rising of steam. 'It seems Rachel has found her gift, she can cause fire.' Ariella stated. Rachel looked shocked and held her palms up close to her eyes to study them and the rest just grinned and looked pleased.

Adrian sighed. 'I guess I'm just not meant to be part of the group then.' He said. He looked so sad. Rachel put an arm around his shoulders and said; 'You and all you need, not powers, they mean nothing compared to the person within.' It was the sweetest thing she ever said.

At once my intuition flared and probed me to ask; 'Rachel, were or are your hands sore? Like at all today?' She nodded, still looking into Adrians eyes. He seemed to snap out of it though. He looked at me and said with wide eyes. 'My hand are aching right now! I didn't say anything because I was scared you'd think I were turning into a human or something. They seem to be throbbing, their really tense.' He looked down at his left hand which was now connected to Rachel's.

'Mine were sore this morning, but their not now.' Said Elijah.

'…mine were before I developed the power…' Volunteered Merrindene.

Harrison just nodded.

'Mine weren't exactly aching, though they were tense and uncomfortable, maybe I have just forgotten what pain feels like.' Shrugged Ariella.

'Mine were aching that night we had the spa, I kept flexing them.' I stated. Ariella looked impressed.

'Well it seems that moments before the change, your hands tense up. How peculiar.' Ariella thought.

Suddenly it occurred to me that we had been here for hours. 'Shouldn't we be at school?' I asked around. They all shrugged. Ariella momentarily closed her eyes before snapping them open again. 'We are not that late, we will have arrived at Forks high by the end of recess.' She smiled. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that what seemed like hours to us were only minutes in the real world.

In unison we turned and began stepping into the car. I was about to step into the back when Ariella's cool grasp enclosed around my wrist. 'How do you feel about driving us the rest of the way?' I was a bit shocked but then her angelic voice filled my head. _"I was thinking that driving would give you an excuse to slip away from Willis for a while."_

I smiled at her gratefully and hopped into the drivers seat. Willis looked sulky and Ariella settled herself on Harrison's lap. Harrison looked ecstatic about the new seating plan.

I switched on the engine gingerly and hesitated with my foot inches from the gas. It had been ages since I had driven, what if I didn't remember how to do it? Suddenly it all came flooding back and I threw my foot down as far as the floor would allow it to go. The silver car's tires spun making the dirt fly up behind us in a storm of brown before I spun the wheel around to my right. I got cheers and claps from the back.

As I turned us back onto a main road which would take us back into the heart of Forks, the wind whipped around our heads throwing our hair about and blowing all my troubles temporarily out the window.

We were flying down the highway when the Forks high student lot came into view. I could see Edward in the parking lot heading towards the silver Volvo while having a heated discussion with Alice. Even from inside the car I could hear their words perfectly.

'…No! I'm going Alice, don't try to stop me!'

'Edward stop being ridiculous!'

'I'm not being ridiculous! What if something happened to her? You know I feel about that creep that's always with her!'

'Willis is a nice guy! They've probably just gone out of town!'

'Just leave it Alice; I'm going to look for her now! So just stay and leave me alone!'

Alice was about to yell something back when I stuck my head out the window and called teasingly, 'No need! I'm here!' I caught a snicker or two from the back but copped a reproachful look from Ariella. Alice froze with her mouth still wide open and Edward sped around in an instant to face me.

I revved the engine and threw a fair bit of strength against the wheel making it drift easily around the corner and making the car do a full 360 into a perfect parallel park beside the Volvo. I smiled smugly as our coven began our graceful exit out of the car. Alice reassembled the shocked expression on her face and turned to shoot Edward a warning glance before looking intently at me, which I refused to meet her face- and skipped off just as the bell sounded.

Edward however stayed where he was; immobile as stone and angry, although I could instantly tell that he was impressed with my driving skills.

I went to walked straight passed him but in a swift white blur, he was standing in front of me. He looked worried and mad.

'Bella where the hell were you!' He half yelled.

'Having fun.' I spat. I went to walk passed him again but his hand shot out and grabbed my forearm.

'I was worried sick about you! I was just about to go looking for you!' His voice was subtly changing now; it now was tainted with the beginnings of hurt.

'Well I'd have you know Edward Cullen, that I am no longer your responsibility.' I ripped my arm out of his grasp and I could tell he was shocked by my strength, but at my statement his mouth opened in shock and he coiled back from the venom in my voice. I instantly felt the others unease behind me.

'Um, time to go, we'll see you later Bella.' Called Rachel and the rest followed her into the office for a tardy slip. I instantly feel Willis' resentment at being made to leave me alone with Edward, but none the less, I stood my ground.

I looked defiantly up into my angels eyes and met his hard glare. Now, my anger was just as impressive as his, if not, more so. I continued to stare him down until he finally caved. He blinked and looked away for a split second before turning his eyes back to me, a blazing fire in them. I was lost for words.

I realized what he was about to do almost a split moment before he did it; but that didn't stop my breath catching in my chest, my legs turning to jelly and my arms from wrapping around him.

Suddenly he pressed his cool marble lips to mine and pulled me close to him. All at once, the love and anger and hurt and all the emotion I had ever felt for him burst through me at that moment. I suddenly parted my lips slightly and inhaled his scent, to my surprise he didn't pull away but deepened the kiss to such an extent that when we finally pulled away, he left me breathless and light headed.

I was shocked as well as in complete love with him, even after all this time, it was amazing how he could still melt my heart and make me fall for him. He looked at me nervously for a second, studying my expression, I looked back into his topaz eyes when it all came back. HE LEFT ME! With all my energy I used my powers to thrust him away from me. He flew into a tree and easily broke it in half.

He stood up slowly looking at me with an incredulous expression. 'What the hell Bella?' He yelled and was infront of me in a vision of white.

He seized me around the shoulders and shook me violently. 'I love you! You love me! why can't we just be together?' He yelled desperately. Suddenly he was ripped off me and locked in an intense blur of flying fists with Willis. I could see whips of black and bronze hair flying wildly and glimpses of the fists coming in contact with some body part. The noise was unbelievable. Each punch that connected with something made a massive boom that seemed to echo through the school.

'Stop it!' I yelled. 'Stop it now!' I was getting desperate. Through the chaos that was unfolding infront of my eyes, I could sense Edwards' determination and love and Willis' hatred and jealousy. Where were the others? I started sobbing and realized what I had to do. I concentrated and the fighting pair flew away from each other straight away. They hung suspended in mid air a foot away from eachothers face but with all their limbs completely immobile. They were breathing harshly and uttering loud menacing growls.

'I'm going to release you now!' I yelled angrily at them. 'And if either of you make another move towards the others, then you'll be flying through the gymnasium wall!' They didn't utter a word but I could tell they understood.

I relaxed my mental grip on them and they instantly fell to the ground. They didn't pounce on eachother but I could tell it was at the top of their to do list right now. I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked and disgusted in both of them. Suddenly it was Willis who broke the tense atmosphere.

'I'm dreadfully sorry Bella,' He murmured in a deeply attractive oily voice. 'That was completely inappropriate of me. You have my apologies Edward.' His words seemed to wash over me and full me with warmth and willingness. I was shocked enough to realize that he had actually said this, and even more shocked to find myself completely in his power just from him speaking. Right now it felt like I would do anything he wanted.

'I too, am sorry.' Edward spat, I could tell his heart wasn't in it, though I did wonder what had made him so willing to apologize. He had a kind of blanked out look of polite confusion, just like Harrison had on his face in the vision I saw earlier this morning.

'However I am not sorry for kissing you, I love you Bella, and I am truly sorry.' He muttered this in a defeated voice. I couldn't answer. I was so confused. I stared at him for a moment trying to decipher my feelings for this inhumanly beautiful creature. I knew with out doubt I still loved him, but I was so mad, and Willis… what was Willis to me? There was definitely something, not as strong as for Edward but definitely something; and I couldn't make my decision until I had feelings for either one or the other.

I just shook my head sadly and walked away from the jumbled mess of my love life. My mind wasn't focused at all; I felt so mentally drained and in the background I could vaguely hear the sound of Edward calling my name and Willis telling him to just let me go.

I crossed the large grassy oval into a girls toilet block. I entered the cubicle and sat down on the ground with my arms around me hugging myself. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to think. I knew I wanted more than anything to be with Edward, but I was still so angry and wounded. Also it wasn't just myself to consider now, I had a whole other coven to think about.

If I left, Ariella would be hurt but understanding, the others… well I could kiss their friendship away right now for even thinking about it. The siren bell sounded loudly from somewhere outside and I could immediately hear the scuffles of footsteps and laughter from a stampede of students making their way to their next class.

Somewhere among those thunderous footsteps were the ones of the one meant for me, I still wasn't sure who that one was but I knew that they would be one of the lightest footsteps, as gentle as a moths wings and as light as a feather. I sighed and went to reach for the handle to unlock the cubicle when the door suddenly smashed open and ricocheted off the wall, causing tiles and bits of debris to shatter on the floor.

My breath caught in my throat and I held perfectly still, concentrating with all my might on sealing off my presence from whatever was in the room with me; for as soon as the door was flung open, my instincts and intuition had told me that whatever was out there, was definitely foe.

For a while there was just low growl and harsh breath – panicked breathing. Suddenly a loud bark-like voice filled the tiny lavatory.

'Too close, I could smell them…' Said one.

'No! Control yourself! You can do it!' Answered another one in a desperate voice.

'I'm not a raging lunatic okay, just stop it –' Suddenly the voice broke off and inhaled deeply. I froze.

'What is it?' Said one of them.

'Nothing, I just thought I smelt something, we better go, there isn't only humans here.' And with that sentence, the door was suddenly banging around in the wind on the broken doorframe.

I poked my head cautiously out of the cubicle to take a quick look around. There was a dark red smear of the sink, looking horribly like blood.

The sheer fragrance of it made my stomach twist and a yearing burn erupted in the back of my throat. Human blood. It smelt of citrus. The smell was driving me insane. I caught a look at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes had turned flat black and my expression was cold; hungry; and murderous.

I didn't have any control over myself, my body twisted to face the open door and I shifted my weight onto my left leg, ready to push off with all my might and lunge at the next human to cross my path. Suddenly I saw a lone red haired girl making her way off into the forest, cutting class no doubt.

I smiled to myself, she was alone and no one would know where she went, this poor red head was just asking for it.

I propelled myself with as much force as I could but I barely made it out the door. I had taken roughly two sprinting leaps when a cold white hand seized me around the throat and threw me back on the floor, buckling the fragile tiles and splintering the under boards.

I bellowed an angry hiss and looked up to see my attacker. The cold firm hand was still hanging onto my throat but not to choke me –like it could do any damage anyways- but to restrain me to the ground. At first all I could see was the white stretch of the ceiling with a single small and dirty light bulb barely illuminating the dingy room, suddenly a face swam into view and I recognized it as Edwards. His eyes were mainly full of anger and worry.

At the sight of his face I screeched a terrible murderous snarl and his hand shot back to his side immediately. I rightened myself up straight away to with hold what little dignity I could muster out of this situation and brought myself up to full height and stared into his angular perfect face with defiance burning in my eyes.

'Why did you do that?' I screeched. He looked incredulous that I would ask such a thing.

'I thought that would be obvious Bella! I was trying to stop you committing murder!' He spat back with cold eyes. I bit my lip. I had temporarily forgotten why I was so eager to be out the door so quickly.

He grimaced as understanding lit my face and nodded in a derisive way. I fidgeted for a few moments. I knew I ought to thank him and worship him for stopping me commit something so terrible. I had never once tasted human blood and had never even came close to slipping – that was one of the privileges from being kept away in the confines of the mansion.

'Thanks.' I muttered reluctantly and looked into his eyes to measure his expression. As our eyes met and held contact, I could feel his emotions so strongly it nearly knocked me out. He was annoyed at my less than grateful appreciation but was also pleased having been placed in a situation where I now owe him something. Apparently my new intuitive powers were much stronger when eye contact was preserved and physical contact was close.

'How about you come over tonight?' he blurted out. Wow, wasn't expecting that one. I could definitely tell that that was one of Edwards most unobstructed feelings.

'What?' I gasped.

'I think its about time you came over again, as friends of course, but its been such a long time since you've seen Carlisle and Esme after all. And you should really give Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie another go.'

I looked at him scepticially. He seemed to know what I was getting at. 'Well, Rosalie a first go. Now that your no longer human, she hasn't got any reason to feel… um… awkward around you.'

I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. Too dumbfounded, I forgot the power of his eyes and returned my gaze to them again. I was instantly smoldered. I nodded mutely.

His smile broadened on his mouth lightening his model look.

'I'll pick you up at yours then.' He said hopefully.

'Okay.' I said a little breathelessly and walked out the door. Halfway across the oval I realized the troublesome situation I had just put us in. Edward wanted to pick me up, that would be breaking yet another rule. No other vampires have ever set eyes on the mansion. I wondered how I would explain it to Ariella.

My new worries had moved into the fore front on my mind and in concentrated on them; but what I didn't realize till much later is that fore front in my mind should be filled with what I had witnessed in the bathroom before I saw the blood.

**Authors Note: Yay! Finally finished! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to put as much good stuff in it as possible. The plot is coming into sharper focus now aye lol…..!**


	15. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but my plot and characters are copyright! (I wish)**

**Authors Note: Thanx so much for ur reviews guys! They mean a lot to me! Im thinking of doing a couple of sequels depending on how 'Forever twilight' goes what do you think?**

CHAPTER 15: Catching Up

Convincing Ariella was easy, convincing the others was not. When I returned back to the Mclaren to find them all waiting for me, I told them the whole story, from when they walked off right up until after I walked out of the bathroom.

When mentioning the bit about the strange voices and the blood, it brought on a whole new round of questions and different explanations flew in and out of my mind. The others were dumbfounded and worried. We knew they were definitely not vampires of humans.

However, when I told them the bit where Edward wanted to pick me up, six of them shouted 'No!' straight away and Ariella gave me an incredulous look. I couldn't say I was that surprised at their reaction and I just nodded, suggesting to him that I could simply just drive myself over to his house. They all nodded with approval at my form of transport but I knew they weren't that happy with my overall decision to meet him; except Ariella, she acted surprised but my new powers of intuition told me she expected this. I wild possibility occurred to me, had she planned it?

In the surprise that was aroused due to my announcement all thoughts and worries about the blood and mysterious visitors were forgotten and pushed to the back of our minds. Willis didn't speak to me all afternoon either way.

I was now in a black BMW with Ariella (her "backup car" as she called it), driving to the Cullens old Victorian house. Surprisingly, they still lived there; though of course they have had to keep restoring it now and again. I don't know why Ariella insisted on driving me, that would mean she would have to drive back again to pick me up, although I could always just run; it was that far away from our house, but certain "boundaries" had been put in place by Ariella to keep us and the mansion safe. We didn't want anyone finding our scent in the forest leading to the house.

Ariella pulled up in front of the large white house. I could sense her eyes whipping out around her in all directions searching the forests. Sometimes she was just too careful. She switched off the engine and wished me luck. I tried to move but my legs stayed put, they didn't want to budge.

She noticed my hesitation and swiveled in her seat to look at me. I reluctantly forced myself to stare back into her fathomless eyes, knowing my brain was about to be mentally dissected.

'Bella,' She breathed. I knew what was to be expected, she would tell me I didn't have to do this, that the choice was up to me, but I knew that if she said those words, I may actually obey them. What she said next completely shook me.

'…You have to do this.' I stared at her incredulously. _What!_ 'If you turn back now, you won't forgive yourself, you need to talk it out… all of it. Don't make me carry you in there.' I knew she was right.

'Thanks Ariella.' I sighed and gave her a massive hug. She was my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her. I placed my hand on the handle just as the front door opened and Edward stepped on to the veranda waiting for me.

My hand started to tremble slightly. I sensed Ariella's movement behind me and took a quick look over my shoulder. Her chocolate and topaz eyes bore into mine and she whispered. 'You can do it, go.' Her words were like liquid honey. They vibrated through the air and filled me with a strange determined sensation. I chuckled and thanked her again before stepping out onto the grass which was swaying softly in the slight chilly wind.

The door slammed behind me and suddenly a blazing grunge metal band's playing filled the entire car. It was Ariella's favorite band. She spun the tires before swiftly vanishing from view along the concealed dirt path.

I turned for what felt like the hundredth time to the front of the house, but Edward was by my side. He smiled warmly at me which I could only return an annoyed grimace. 'Im glad you came.' He murmured, his eyes filled with pleasure.

'I told you I would didn't i?' I snapped back. He frowned at my expression and I knew I was being rude. So I back peddled.

'I'm sorry, thanks for inviting me, its been a while.' His face brightened and he went to hold my hand. I moved my hand out of his grasp and when I noted the hurt in his face I swiftly changed the subject.

'We should get inside, Ariella wont be happy if she has to come to pick me up really late.' I said.

'Pick you up? We could always drop you home. Plus I thought that since you were changed, you could even run…' He trailed off suspiciously.

I shook my head. 'We can't risk anyone catching our scent in the forest that would lead us back to the mansion, and no one has ever laid eyes of the mansion except for the coven, so that leaves you's out of the picture.' Oops, I had said too much. I saw his eyes widen with shock.

'Mansion? I thought you only lived in a house with a few others. There must be a great number of you for you to go to all those lengths of keeping your existence secret, anyone would think you were anti-social.' He said the last bit the air of some one making a joke but I could sense the curiosity behind his words.

'Yeah, something like that.' Was all I said. 'Can we go inside now?'

'Um, sure of course.' He didn't make any move to touch me but walked extremely close behind me.

When we reached the door he motioned for me to open it. I did so unwillingly and cautiously, not knowing what to expect. When I pushed open the door I heard my own gasp fill my ears. It was as beautiful as ever. Clean, light and open. A grand piano was still on the slightly raised platform only now it was sleek and black with silver carvings running down the sides.

Carlisle and Esme were at the bottom of the stairs with polite smiles on their faces. Next to them were Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Rosalie looked a bit hostile but the other three were positively grinning. I instantly felt bad at my attitude towards them; I had never noticed lately how much it meant to have them back in my life.

Despite my intentions to be as cold as possible I ran over to them and hugged them all one by one, even Rosalie, apologizing over and over again for being so rude. I noticed I was dry sobbing and that's when Esme laid her gentle arms around my shoulders and steered me into the sitting room, motioning everyone to follow.

We sat there for what felt like hours, talking and joking; all except for Edward. I barely noticed him but being around his family had put me in high spirits and I felt like the least I could do was be civil. After that I started to make slight references to him and gradually including him in my conversations and asking him questions. His expression brightened and the atmosphere felt even lighter. At one point I noticed that Logan wasn't anywhere to be found. I put this question to Emmet who shrugged and said he had gone out, before the conversation returned to normal.

We were just talking about where the Cullens' had traveled to after leaving Forks, it turns out that right after leaving, they had gone to Alaska to where Edward had gone. After that, they returned to the coven in Denali but leaving once the leader was murdered. The subject of murder brought back a painful memory. I turned to Jasper.

'What happened, with Lauren.' I asked. The atmosphere abruptly changed. People tensed and Edward looked away from my face. I knew I shouldn't have asked this, but I need the question answered. What had been so bad that had ruined my life with Edward?

'Bella,' Edward spoke. I was a bit annoyed, I had directed the question to Jasper. 'Bella, we lied, it wasn't jasper that killed Lauren, it was Rosalie, Lauren discovered what we were.' He trailed off, carefully evaluating my reaction.

I was mad, why did he lie to me? It may not have been a big lie, but it was a lie none the less. I was extremely angry. I found that my hands had clenched into fists and my voice shook roughly. All I could manage was a single word.

'Why?' The word came out sad instead of ringing with fury. Edward definitely looked hurt by the chagrin in my voice.

'I'm sorry I lied to you Bella, I just didn't want you to hate Rosalie, the both of you already had a… complex relationship.' I could tell he had been regretting ever lying to me, but regret or no regret, it doesn't make it any better.

'I would have never hated Rosalie, but I am hating you for lying to me Edward.' I couldn't look at him. The newly resurrected warmth I had been experiencing for him had been completely drained from me. I stood up to leave. Edward jumped up too.

'No, wait Bella! Please, we need to talk about us, really!' He pleaded softly, though still making no attempt to touch me.

'There is no us!' I screeched at him. He coiled back from me and I felt Jasper trying to force his calmness on me.

'No Jasper!' I yelled and with my mind, I forced his unwanted emotion back at him, he was hit extremely hard with the blow and was flung halfway across the room smashing into the wall. They all looked up at me surprised.

'Wow Bella! I don't know whether to be angry that you just attacked Jasper or impressed by that display of power!' They were all looking at my speechless.

'Sorry Jasper, I got a bit carried away.' And was standing over him in a heartbeat helping him to his feet.

'Um, no problem, I shouldn't have… well you know, that's some power you got there.' He complimented.

'Yeah, no thanks to Edward.' And threw the subject of the conversation a dirty look. He looked apologetic.

'Bella, please we need to talk, lets go up to my room, just for a moment.' He scorched me with those beautiful eyes and I was instantly soft.

'Okay, fine.' I agreed sulkily. He stepped forward to take my hand but I spun so my back was facing him. I could feel his depression seep into me behind my back. He came to step next to me and we were in his bedroom seated on the large leather couch in a matter of seconds.

I was sitting on the very edge of the sofa, my arms folded across my chest staring broodingly out the window. I felt Edward lower himself right next to me.

'Bella…' He spoke softly. I didn't answer.

'Bella!' He repeated a little more desperately. Still, I ignored him.

'Bella I love you! I am so sorry I ever hurt you! If I could take it back I would, you are my life, for ever, I don't want to lose you again!' He cried. Flinging his arms around me and trying to pull me closer to him. I tried to free myself but he clung on. I sobbed hysterically shouting how much I hated him for leaving me. He whispered comforting words in my ear and held me close; shaking as though he too, were sobbing yet not A sound escaped his lips apart from his calm words.

I cried even more, my face free of tears but my dead heart wanting to leap out of my cold chest. I sucked in air in deep breaths and before I knew it he was kissing me; long, deep, meaningful kisses.

This time I didn't fight my temptation. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me up onto his lap. How long we sat there, kissing and crying, I did not know. All I knew was that we were meant to be together.

I pushed aside my pride as once again I fell completely and utterly in love with him.

All too soon; there was a gentle knock on the door and Alice walked in trying to conceal a big grin. Me and Edward had stopped kissing when she had walked in but I was still seated on his lap, cuddled up close to his muscular chest.

'I believe you owe me money!' She sang to Edward. He scowled and muttered 'Later.' Alice retracted her hand and turned to me grinning.

I gave a confused look to Edward. He reluctantly explained.

'Alice saw in a vision we were back together. I told her that you would probably never forget me. She said "I bet you it'll happen." I'm sorry.' He added. He measured my expression carefully, wondering if I was upset by the fact that I was involved in a bet. I was surprised that I was actually flattered.

'You bet against Alice, for me.' I whispered and kissed his tenderly. Behind my back I could sense Edwards hand motioning Alice to leave the room. She coughed suggestively and I broke the kiss to turn to her.

'Excuse me, I didn't interrupt you two conceiving my nephew or niece just to get money off you Edward. I came up because Ariella is here to pick Bella up. You two must have been pretty occupied to not hear her.' She looked at us slyly but with great humor. I looked down at my knees and fidgeted.

'Hang on!' I blurted out. 'How could you have seen it? Ariella's protection keeps us immune to any other vampires powers!' I stopped, oops. I said too much again.

They looked at me surprised. 'Ariella's powers?' Alice asked suspiciously.

I sighed and hung my head.

'Ariella is … very strong and evolved you could say.' I fidgeted again. 'She's kind of the leader of our coven and all of us respect her, she has many powers.' I finished somewhat lamely.

'Tell me about it.' I heard Edward mutter. He was keeping something from me.

'Care to explain?' I inquired. He gave me a look that clearly said; 'No.'

I smiled. 'Don't make me have to find out for myself!' I warned. He looked at me skeptically. 'okay, you asked for it.' I said again, giving him one last chance to give in.

He settled back into his chair with a playful smile on his flawless lips. 'For what?' He teased.

I reached out with my arm to cup his left cheek and concentrated on his secrets. At once I saw a scenario play up infront of my eyes.

_Edward was seated in a chair in a classroom. Ariella and Harrison were seated behind him and were talking. I could see by the expression on Edwards face that they were taunting him though I could hear a sound. Edward whipped around and stared at them with shock written all over his face. Ariella spoke, Harrison laughed and I saw a silent growl play its way onto Edwards lips. Ariella waved her hand and Edward landed on the floor. He got up and they were gone. The vision ended._

My eyes flew open at the same time as Edwards. I burst out laughing. 'She made you fall over!' I screeched. He looked a little annoyed, thought not at me, but also a bit confused.

'Bella, did you just see what I saw? The memory of what happened on your first day?' He asked. I nodded.

'It's a new power I recently developed.' I said. He looked confused, and Alice –who I had temporarily forgotten was there- stiffened a fraction.

'New power?' She inquired. 'How many can you have?'

'I don't understand it really.' I said. 'Suddenly all eight in our personal coven developed a new power. Some of them were quite scary too…' I trailed off.

But they didn't give up that easy.

'What are the other's powers?' Alice asked, interested.

I hesitated before I answered but decided on the truth rather than lies.

'Well my power of intuition had been increased about a hundredth fold, I can just instantly tell, from body language, breathing and just actions; and when I touch someone who is concentrating on hiding a memory from me, I can see it. Rachel can cause things to erupt into flames, Harrison has become more appealing, Merrindene can cause love, Emmet has become extremely strong, we haven't been able to discover Willis' yet and Adrian hasn't found his yet.' I stopped before I could blurt out Ariella's.'

'And Ariella?' Edward prompted. What about her's? I shifted uncomfortably. I really didn't want to say it. So I changed the subject quickly.

'That brings me back to my question, how did you see us getting back together if I am shielded from your visions, is Ariella's power fading?' I asked.

She seemed to realize my quick divert but answered anyway.

'No, it was because I was focassing on Edward, I saw Edward getting back together with you.' She explained.

I nodded. 'But still,' She went on. 'Don't change the subject, what is Ariella's new power.'

Suddenly from somewhere downstairs, I heard Ariella's soft voice float up.

'Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with Edward as well…' She trailed off hesitantly.

Utterly bewildered though thankful for the diversion, I jumped up and grabbed Edwards hand. Alice followed and the three of us tore down the stairs to see Ariella standing in the middle of the room with six pairs of eager eyes staring at her, for Logan had apparently returned while we had been "occupied".

I could hear the boy's thoughts;

'Man she's hot!' Emmet thought.

'…I'll never get used to her looks.' Thought Jasper.

But Logan's was the most disturbing. The voice that came from Logan wasn't his normal appealing voice. It was sinister and oddly distorted, I had trouble keeping his voice in my head.

'Not long, she'll be mine… soon…takes time…' I only caught snatches of his voice, as though he were speaking from far away. Remembering that Edward could hear thoughts, I snuck a sideways glance at him. His expression didn't seem to change, he obviously didn't find anything peculiar about Logan's "voice".

As though he had heard my thoughts, at the precise moment when I had said Logan's name in my mind, he turned his head a fraction in my direction, though still not taking his eyes away from Ariella, and his "voice" was immediately cut off.

No one else seemed to think anything of it, so I just let it slide, thinking I was just love sick.

'Bout time Bella,' Ariella said happily. 'I was beginning to think Edward kidnapped you.' She laughed and winked. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet and Logan laughed along with her, Emmet and Logan a bit more than necessary. Rosalie threw Emmet a contemptuous look and his laughter was cut short.

I smiled weakly and guiltily before answering. 'No, not yet.' And started to make my way over to her, Edwards hand still in mine.

'I heard you say that you wanted to speak to Edward…' I asked confused. She merely nodded. I waited for her to continue but she didn't, she looked oddly distracted for a second, looking to her right and towards the ground.

'Im here…' Edward said hesitantly. I elbowed him. I knew he didn't much like Ariella, but I would not permit him to be rude to her.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie. 'Oh right, um, well… I was thinking that maybe Edward would like to accompany us back to the mansion tonight. He's welcome to stay the night.' She stopped and waited for an answer.

'Oh, um, yes thankyou, I would like that very much.' He said promptly looking at me. I wouldn't let the conversation go that quickly.

'Ariella? What about the rules?' I asked. 'I thought …' I trailed of suggestively. She seemed to catch my drift.

'Rules and boundries have been changed or in some cases, even thrown out the window. I am not saying that this particular rule is being done away with but I think that we could afford to overlook it this time.' She smiled.

I was so nervous but nodded anyway. After a few minutes of polite conversation, we said our goodbyes and made our way down the porch steps. Even in the dark, I could distinctly see the green-black glint of the BMW.

'Nice car.' I heard Jaspers voice come from somewhere in the house.

I sat in the back with my hand still in Edwards, im sure he could feel my unease and tension. How would the others react? What would he think when he saw just how many people lived at the mansion? What would he do when he not only discovered that Ariella was treated like royalty but so were we? I shuddered at the thought, and for the first time all evening… I was unsure if I had done the right thing by giving my broken hart back to Edward.

As we drove off into the gathering darkness, I laid my head on his shoulder and all my worries momentarily disappeared.

**Authors Note: Soooooo sorry it took so long! I've had a lot of things on and I had to make a few changes to the story line. I hoped you like the chap tho, please review! Review! Luv sharniexxox**


	16. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't Own twilight**

**Authors Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I keep saying im sorry for taking so long to post a chapter but sometimes I just cant b bothered to drag my lazy ass into the computer room.**

CHAPTER 16: Introductions

We were nearly at the mansion now; and I was breathing hard. Edward looked down into my anxious face but I rearranged my features so I didn't look so worried. He wasn't fooled.

'What are you stressing about?' He asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine!' I said a little too loudly, my voice raising an octave higher each word I spoke.

'Bella, I've met most of them, if they're all as nice, im sure it will be fine.' He smiled. Uh-oh, he still didn't know how many vampires were actually at the mansion… I should say something about it but I have already said enough this afternoon, I don't want Ariella to kick me out.

'err…' was all I could manage. Edward looked down at me again puzzled. I sighed, and then Ariella saved me the awkwardness.

'Edward, the reason I invited you to come back to the mansion with us was so you could meet the family, and so Bella didn't have to hide anything from you. Bella – feel free to tell him anything and everything you want.' She said.

I was stressing again, I didn't know where to begin. I looked out the window trying to decipher the dark shapes, we were moving incredibly slow, not like Ariella's normal driving; but a second later I realized she had purposely slowed down to give me time to explain things to Edward.

I looked back into his light butterscotch eyes, he was getting impatient; I could see his eyes darken slightly.

'well…' I started. I didn't really know where to begin. 'There aren't really only a "few" other vampires at the mansion. More like close to one hundred…' I trailed off to look into his eyes. His eyes were as round as coins and his mouth was wide open. Definitely not a normal Edward reaction.

'What?' He said hoarsely.

'Ariella is known as the Coven Queen, so to speak; and she has many followers…' I paused to check his reaction. He was gaping again.

'What do you mean "followers"?' he asked, looking from the back of Ariella's seat to my face.

'People that support her rule. She's the strongest and oldest vampire in existence. She's Dracula's daughter.' I stopped.

'Dracula? You've got to be joking.' He muttered and a low oath reached me ears.

'I know it is hard to believe Edward Cullen,' Ariella put in. 'But what you choose to believe is purely up to you. I am only sharing my history with you on Bella's account, the last person to find out about who I truly am was Bella, back ninety years ago.' Her statement put Edward into place. A small grin of pleasure played across my lips.

'So you have roughly 100 vampires under your control? All of which live at this mansion in the forests?' Finalized Edward.

'No, there are currently close to three hundred living under my rule, but only one hundred live at the mansion; the other two hundred have divided into their own covens and are currently living around the world.' Said Ariella. I'm sure that if Edward was human, he would have probably gone into shock by now.

'Anyway,' Ariella continued, she had taken the reins from me and chosen to explain the story herself. I have to say this was a wise decision; I kept stopping after every sentence to see Edwards expression to my words.

'There are currently one hundred vampires living at my mansion. Within the mansion, there are separate "social groups". Just like a high school, everyone knows each other but there are simply too many people to all hang around in one group.' She paused and Edward nodded to show his understanding. Even though she had her back to him, I am sure she knew he nodded.

'Now, the ones who attend your high school with me, are those who are in my "social group" –Bella included; and within the coven, they are sort of the second rulers. As you might have been able to imagine, we are treated with a certain respect and I warm you, and embarrassment on your part will have you immediately thrown from the grounds.' At this her soft flowing voice became stiff and she swiveled in her seat to turn around and look at him. She wasn't watching the road but the car didn't swerve an inch.

Edward nodded again. I have to say I was kind of enjoying this, for once Edward was made to feel like the child. The strong coldness he used to display to people outside of his family when I was human was always shunned to the side whenever Ariella spoke to him.

'Also, to keep a sense of equality among the coven, while in the mansion, any vampire with special gifts or abilities will be unable to use them while under my roof – excluding those in my group. But I'm sure I will be able to trust you not to boast your power about and please be sensible with it. I understand your ability is to hear thoughts and have a certain insight to other's minds, well you have probably noticed that you are unable to read Mine, Willis's, Harrison's, Elijah's, Rachels', Merrindene's, Adrian's or Bella's thoughts, that is because while at Forks High, I placed us all with a certain protection to keep us hidden from other vampire's gifts. That is why you were not able to hear our thoughts, Alice did not see us in any of her visions or why Jasper could not feel our emotions, but I do understand that you have never been able to read Bella's mind.' He nodded again.

'So I will allow you to use your power, and I warn you, it will be useless to try to read my thoughts, with much thanks to my father, I am an extremely strong breed of vampire.'

'I understand you Ariella, thank you for sharing your history with me, I have to say I am honoured.' He was sincere, I smile and gently squeezed his hand. He kissed me gently on the forehead.

After that Ariella sped up, accelerating to such a speed that we were thrown back into our seats. Edward chuckled beside me.

'What?' I asked him.

'I never got around to thanking Ariella for scaring us out of our skins, on your first day of school when your silver Mclaren sped past us, almost putting us into a tree.' He smiled.

Ariella's bell-like laugh sounded from the front and the car temperature seemed to become warmer and more pleasant.

'Sorry about that, I just wanted to give you a scare.' I was shocked.

'You knew they were in the car?' I asked.

'Yes, of course I did Bella, as soon as we saw your school I saw that Edward and his family attended there, I enrolled us there for you.' She finished, and if I was human, I knew I would have cried out of gratitude.

'Thankyou.' I whispered.

I could almost feel her smile from the front.

'Thank you for bringing me back my angel.' Said Edward.

'You're very welcome, I have to say, I had fun playing match maker, well "re-match maker".' We all laughed at her. It was just too easy to like Ariella. I could tell that even Edward had warmed to her, though im not sure if it was out of niceness, or whether he liked her personality or whether it was out of admiration.

'We're here.' Said Ariella. I took a deep breath and looked over at Edward. He kissed me passionately; I understood that as a sign of 'let's go'.

Ariella turned down the inconspicuous dirt path and flew through the tree's which formed a thick barricade either side of the small road.

I could hear Edward's gasp as the beautiful mansion I've come to call "home" came into view. It looked as beautiful as ever. I loved the mansion at night, you could see the flames from the torches which illuminated the house from inside throw shadows onto the crimson curtains which were plastered over the windows.

'You have a beautiful home.' He complimented.

'Only the best.' Was her response.

Ariella pulled a massive drift around a fountain which landed the car on the gravel and at the base of the stone steps leading up to the massive double doors.

We got out of the car fluently, not breaking a stride and shut the doors. Me and Edward paused when we exited out of the car and we eyed the doors apprehensively.

Ariella came around from her side to stand next to us.

'You ready?' She asked Edward.

He smiled a heartbreaking smile, although it didn't even faze Ariella, and he placed an arm around my waist. I returned to favor and Ariella started walking in front of us. I was glad she was going first; she always set of a commotion when she entered the house. The guys all went bleary eyed and hurried forwards to kiss her and the girls all shouted welcome and came to give her hugs.

At lease the attention would be taken off Edward for a split second.

I didn't even know why I was stressing so much, it was like I was taking him to meet my parents, or like when he first took me to meet Carlisle and Esme.

We started to ascent the stone steps and Ariella swung forwards the door.

It wasn't too bad. There were only a few people in the hall, looking through the book cases or seated in small groups around small tables. About 16 of them.

As I anticipated, most of them made moves to Ariella, showing her welcome and bowing. I caught my name a few times and heard a growl from Edward when a cute blonde vampire winked at me.

At the growl, the room went quiet and all of them turned to face Edward. After deciding he didn't live here, a few of them exchanges glances with each other and began to approach him carefully.

My grip tightened on his hand scared that they were going to attack him, but after reading a few minds and tasting the atmosphere, I decided they were just curious.

I stood by his side loyally as a few of them introduced themselves and shook hands. Edward was quiet and polite and I hear a few impure thoughts coming from the girls in one of the corners who were all eyeing Edward with lust in their topaz to black eyes.

I sent a menacing hiss their way and they turned their heads.

After a few more minutes of socializing, Ariella said we should go upstairs and change.

'Change for what?' I asked her, Edward was standing with a few guys over around a table discussing music.

'I though we would have a little bit of a party, nothing big, just a small social gathering. What do you think?'

'Sounds good.' Came Edwards's voice from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my left shoulder. I smiled at his relaxed expression. He felt comfortable being at the mansion, I hope it would last; he still had about ninety more to meet.

We started the ascent up the many staircases with a hint of anxiety. Sure, the knot in the pit of my stomach lessened because everything down in the hall went well, but I was nervous about how Edward would be treated by the rest of the coven, Willis in particular.

As we walked –vampire speed- up the stairs, we had to pause a few times to introduce Edward to some curious on lookers. I was annoyed by the lustful thoughts of some females. It seemed Edward was a natural at socializing. I breathed.

In no time at all we had reached the topmost floor.

'This floor Edward, belongs to only our group, the other rooms which we have passed belongs to the others living here.' Ariella explained.

'Of course.' Said Edward in a smooth velvety voice, his arm still around my waist.

As we stepped off the last step of the staircase, our feet came into contact with the familiar wooden flooring. The top of the staircase ended in room the size of a small hall. It was an oval shape with different doors leading off it into more halls and lounge rooms with branched off into separate studies, rooms, bathrooms and kitchens – the last of which we did not need a lot.

The circular walls were plastered with pictures of our social group and mirrors. There were also portraits of Ariella and old gothic sculptors were situated in various positions. There were also three large double book cases.

'It's beautiful.' Edward breathed, smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me. I heard Ariella's soft chuckle from some where behind us.

'Let's go, we've got some familiar faces for Edward to meet.' And she walked through the door to the right of the staircase which led into the main lounge room.

We were still in the hall room when Ariella walked through the door. Edward made a move to walk through straight after her but I held him back. He looked down at me curiously.

I sighed and looked away. I wasn't even sure why I was so wound up, but my intuition shouted 'WILLIS!' at me.

Edward ran his pale hand through my soft brown locks. When his hand was free from my hair he rested his hand on my waist and pulled me closer, slipping his other arm around me also.

I reached up and rested my arms around his shoulders and leant in for a kiss.

My kisses with Edward were like nothing else I was used to. The sheer feel of his lips against mine filled my stomach with butterflies and still made my dead heart leap – it was like being human again.

After an eternity we broke apart.

'Trust me Bella, it will be fine. The worst is over anyway.' He purred, stroking my cheek. Just then Rachel threw open the door; wrecking the moment.

'Come on you two! We've been waiting ages, god!' And gave Edward a big cheesy grin before disappearing through the door.

I heard her thoughts a few second before her burgundy head disappeared.

'_Hmm… he is kinda cute – GOOD ON YA GIRL!' _I smiled to myself, knowing full well Edward would have heard her also.

'Lets go.' I said confidently, and took his hand in mine and walked through the door.

As soon as we walked through the door, Elijah and Adrian leapt on Edward. At first I thought they were attacking him but as I made a move to help, I saw that they were simply giving him a knuckle sand which.

I laughed and Merrindene came up and put an arm around my shoulders and laughed with me.

'Enough, you don't want to break him now.' Sneered Willis from the couch. He was spread out with his black boots resting on a coffee table. He had his black trench coat on and it looked lovely with the deep blood red of the couch.

Elijah, Adrian and Edward had already straightened up with smiles on their faces, but looked over annoyed at Willis as he spoke.

'I'm pretty sure you're more breakable than Edward, Willis.' I snapped back. I wouldn't let him be rude to Edward, no matter how beautiful he looked right now.

That wiped the sneer of his face.

'Yes, shut up Willis.' Rachel's voice came from the other side of the room where she was chatting amidly to Harrison.

Willis opened his mouth to retort when Harrison broke in.

'It's nice to see you again Edward.' He said with a smile. I did note that he completely ignored me. His thoughts wondered over to me.

'_What is so special of him? He left her after all… but it is not my business, she has no time for me, I have moved on, but still – I have competition…' _He trailed off with a careful glance in my direction.

'Likewise.' Edward returned his gesture with a polite smile. It was difficult to know whether Edward had indeed heard Harrison's thoughts.

Strangely enough, I found myself a bit offended by his coldness towards me, I already knew he was hurt by the fact I had chosen Edward over him, but to be honest, when did I ever express interest in him? I thought angrily. How selfish!

Ariella came in from her bedroom and announced that we should all get read for the party. In the corner of my eye I saw Willis throw the floor a contemptuous look. My senses told me he really didn't want to go, but for some reason he had to, although Ariella had made it clear that it was simply optional.

I gave Edward a quick kiss before Rachel and Merrindene had seized me by both arms and dragged me into the spare room that was the size of a shop and had the contents of a clothes store. This was Ariella's personal collection.

I smiled to myself, actually looking forward to finally spending a social date with my angel once more.

**Authors Note: yay! finally finished the chapter! im so sorry it took so long, oh and in the last chapter i made a mistake, i accidently wrote: "emmet has become stronger..." when it was meant to say 'ELIJAH has become stronger" their so similar i get them mixed up, but anyway, thanks for readin my story so please REVIEW! PLEASE! thanx luv sharniexxox**


End file.
